Another's eyes
by WyldClaw
Summary: a blend of non- related one shots. newest ch: sami oak on how she fell for derek. side story to blast from dad's past fic
1. my time to shine

It's time by WildCroconaw

Plot: Anyone thinks I own pokemon will get a nasty taste of my Ice beam, Hyper Beam, Aqua tail and Hydro Cannon attacks okay? This is a short WCverse/animeverse oneshot that shows how Psyduck came to the conclusion to save Misty in my two-parter however Brock is mentioned so it is a semi animeverse._Italics _equal flashbacks, " " are humans, meowth and Psyduck's conscious talking, ' ' is thoughts and , ( ) is pokemon talk. There are some parts that I have added to up the tension. 

"Y-y-you just s-saved my life. Thank you. You were so brave to do stand up to Lawrence like that." Misty whispered to me

'She called me brave'. (I did what any pokemon would do in that situation) I replied, blushing and she smiled for a few seconds. "

I saw my trainer's face go pale as the mad tall man-Lawrence, she had called him- was reaching for the knife on the other side of the room Her whole body was shaking. I had never seen her seen her this scared or terrified. He also felt her heart thumping fast as her body shook. "Lawrence's crazy . He's gonna kill me 'cause I tried to free everyone then he's going to kill everyone since we know too much starting -" she stopped and bit her lip.

I quickly looked over at Ash in the cage. I knew who she was talking about but I didn't want to say anything.

(Me). she looked down, amazed (Just because I saved you and I stood up to him when he was gonna kill you. Lawrence wants to kill you cause you figured out that Ash was the one i was going to help Lugia and save the world two years ago. Lugia keeps the three titan's powers in harmony)

She nodded. "How did you know all that?"

I shrugged (I dunno. I just did)

(Psyduck, please) Togepi begged me quietly . (please save mommy from the bad man. You're our only hope )

I was surprised. Surely Togepi didn't mean me to save them all? I was a pretty lousy Psyduck-couldn't swim, couldn't really attack. (I- I can't) I mumbled.' I can't do anything right'.

"yes you can" a voice in my head responded

'wh-what do you mean' I replied.

"think back and remember all those times you saved misty' it said. the memories came to me in a flash:

the time in Salon Roquet:

_I could hear misty calling for me as I ran back as fast as I could to the store where ash and Brock were. 'this is so bad, this sis bad, gotta warn them' I thought_

_I ran right into the store and looked through the crowd of humans and pokemon until caught Pikachu's eyes. Brock was giving a demonstration of some kind with the vulpix. Pikachu jumped down from ash's shoulder and headed over to me. (what's the matter? You look out of breath)_

_(ran... as fast... as I could...) I panted (need to warn you. Went to salon .. people gave misty... haircut and make over.. something didn't seem right. about them ) I paused to catch my breath._

_(take your time) he told me_

_(then a meowth started saying something about a plan to get you. Misty recognized him and The girl and boy-)_

_(Jessie and James. ) he growled (you'll learn to hate them)_

_(they started beating up on the cat who slashed them. Ran as fast as I could back. here)_

"_what's the matter, pikachu?" ash asked him and he relayed the message._

The Fushia city gym-

_-"finish that duck off arbok!" Jessie told the snake. It lunged for me._

_(What to do? What to do?) I quacked, my headache was getting worse by the second._

_(sssssay good-bye, duck!) the snake opened his mouth and chomped on my head. The moment he bit my head, it was like a hidden door in my mind was unlocked. A wave a power entered my mind._

_(I don't think so) I said as a blue outline covered the poison type and flung it back to his trainer._

_-We were leaving the ninja gym. My trainer was gushing about how I saved the day. "are you sure you don't want to trade Psyduck, Misty?" Brock pleaded._

_"Nope."_

_"a few hours ago you wanted to trade him" ash remarked._

_"that was before I knew about his confusion and disable attacks, mr. smarty-pants. You saved the day didn't you Psyduck?" she looked down at me._

_(I did?)_

-the breeding Center

_Misty was stroking my head that night. "I'm sorry I left you at that breeding center Psyduck"_

_(Why?)_

_"cause then I wouldn't have been able to warn officer jenny"_

_(it's not your fault. I-I know all you wanted was for me to be smarter and..)_

_She shook her head. "your fine the way you are. You may be different but that's what I like about you. . "_

-That night in the forest

_While Ash was packing up his stuff Pikachu came over to me (I should have done something) I mumbled (not stood there while they took her)_

_He patted me on the shoulder (you didn't know what they were planning)_

_(I felt...useless. I knew I had to find you guys. But -)_

_(mommy would be weally proud of you Psyduck) Togepi walked over to us. (if the dummyheads saw me then they would have gotten me too)_

Then I remembered what she had told me when I was beating myself up , trying to get rid of the horrible voice in my head: "Don't listen to that voice or to Lawrence! You are smart! You saved the Fuchsia gym's pokémon from Team Rocket all by yourself You went right for help that time in Celadon City when Team Rocket gave me that nasty makeover and wouldn't let me go.. You are not dumb at all, I know you have great potential deep inside you. but it's your fear that's holding you back. You have that power inside within you but you're scared. You're scared that you won't be able to do it the right way and I'll-I'll a-a-abandon y-you. That's not true., I would never do that. I don't mind that you are different. You can do it, I just know you can"

"your trainer believes in you. do you believe in your abilities' the voice inside my head asked

'y-yes.'

"then I believe you know what you must do. " the voice faded

'I CAN DO IT! ' I thought. " if she believes in me then I can do anything'

'

(Mommy! The bad man's getting closer!) Togepi cried out from the cell. Indeed, the man was less than two and half feet away from us now. I felt Misty's heart begin to pound even faster than before.

I Looked over at the people and pokemon in the cage- They were shaking with fear, too terrified to do anything.. 'Even if they could call their pokemon out to save us, it would be too late'

(Psyduck, you got to save mommy and us, you're the only one who can) Togepi told him before going over to Ash and Pikachu

The voice in my head and Togepi were both right. It was time for me to make a stand. I had watched this man brutally hurt Misty and I had had enough! No more mr. nice duck. It was time for me to take matters into my own hands.

(they're right. it's up to me and me alone to save her ) I said to myself as Lawrence got closer.

I felt the power at the back of my mind inch forward. 'come ' I mentally willed it 'I need you. Come to me'

I felt it rush towards me but I had to wait for the right moment gathering up my courage I knew I had to act quickly so I got up, walked a few feet away and stood facing Lawrence. (Let us all go free now or else ) I said

the man did not seem to understand me. "Time to die, duck! You first then the girl!" was the man's reply. He was less than a foot away now, the knife ready to strike me .

(Psyduck, watch out!)Pikachu warned me

"what's yer duck doin', twoip? It's going to get sliced like a piece a bread" meowth asked misty. I think in a way it scared her to see me like this in front of this madman. She probably thought I was going to sacrifice myself but she could not have been more wrong.

(Okay, You asked for it) I whispered softly.

This was it! it was time to become the hero

The end.

Author's notes: well, how did you like it? if you want to know what happens next then read my fic P2K II: Lawrence's revenge. Let me know what you thought of this


	2. inspiration

Inspiration by WildCroconaw

Plot: a poem about the second movie. If you assume that I own anything mentioned, be aware that my Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Snorlax, Rapidash, Venusaur and other pokemon will use you for target practice.

Xpoem begins belowX 

I can't believe it's already been

A decade since "Pokemon the movie 2000" appeared on the big screen.

I was totally glued to my chair

When the film began.

Nothing else mattered aside from the movie playing in the theater.

When Lawrence captured Moltres after weakening it with ice

I knew that he was the perfect villain-blinded by his so called 'destiny' and not at all nice.

I loved the 'welcome kiss' between Ash and Melody

As a devoted AAMLer , I laughed with glee as misty blushed as red as a Moltres

When melody told her 'not to get jealous'.

When the pokemon began acting strangely

I had a feeling that they knew something was up and somehow it was related to the Shamouti prophecy.

I laughed all the way down to my toes

When Jessie, meowth and James did the weight watchers line and the riff on their motto.

I loved the film so much that I bought it on DVD

But I didn't know how much it would influence my writing.

One day in fall 2002

I was thinking about how to have a sequel to it would be soo cool

I knew that in reality it could never be

But one day, an idea started to sprout inside my head

I began writing it out to make it a reality

Soon that little idea quickly spread

As did my confidence and courage too

For soon, it filed up over three files on my word processor-not just one or two!

Recalling bits of the movie sure helped me

And before I knew it, my sequel story was a true reality.

So on the eve of it's ten year anniversary

I must give major thanks to Satoshi Tajiri!

If not for you releasing this wonderful film,

I doubt that I would have such an amazing story

My first ever one that I ever wrote even before I joined fanfiction as WT!

Tuesday, July 20, 2010


	3. learning about tr

Finding out about TR by WyldClaw

Plot: How would Ash explain to Phanpy about Team Rocket? If I owned pokemon, then I would be getting cash from every single sale of a pokemon game. But I don't hence why it is called FAN fiction. () have pokemon speech in them. " " Have human speech in them and _italics _indicate thoughts. This animeverse fic is in Ash's POV. To avoid confusion and as the anime never stated Phanpy's gender I have decided to call it a girl . . Remember this fic is set in the animeverse, which means that the event of the two parter never took place, lover boy er Brock is in this fic, etc. This fic take place-

Jessie: Hey! What about us?

James and Meowth: yeah.

Meowth: ya didn't forget about us again didn't ya?

James: of course she did! She's going to put that Devon person in again?

WC: what are you three idiots doing?

Jessie, James & Meowth: taking control of the story {they run at her, with a net }

WC: pathetic. [slices the net to ribbons} Freeze! {uses Ice beam and freezes them). Now that wasn't 'ice' of you to try to take over my story. { whistles and a raichu and a pikachu come out}: Raiden, hyper beam those morons! Storm; fry their butts with your Thunder attack!

Jessie, Meowth and James: uh-oh

Raiden: RAIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Storm: PIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUU!

Jessie, Meowth and James: We're blasting off again! {The rockets are blasted out of sight)

WC: now that's over with, where was i?

Raiden and Storm: you were about to say when this fic takes place.

Thanks guys. This fic takes place after the _Wish upon a star shape _episode. Misty, Pikachu and Brock have gone to sleep but Phanpy and Ash are talking. Okay! Ready? On with the fic!

XxX

I yawned loudly . It had been a tiring day, what with trying to get Cleffa- Clefairy, back to the other Clefairies before the PMC and Jessie, Meowth and James got their hand on the pink pokemon.

Pikachu, Misty and Brock had fallen asleep.

_Where's Phanpy? _I thought looking for my ground type and then I saw her. _There he is_. She was on my sleeping bag next to pikachu, looking sad.

"What 's the matter?" I asked.

She sighed and then looked up at me. (I miss my new friend Cleffa)

"I don't blame you- you two became fast friends. actually she evolved so she's now a clefairy "

(clef..fairy) she tried the name out ( Do-do you think clefairy found her friends)

"I'm sure she has. She probably flew to the ship after she evolved"

(Was it okay that I helped her escape from those people and find her way back?)

_She's got a big heart for such a little girl._ I patted her on the head. "Phanpy, what you did today was really brave. If you didn't help clefairy get back to that ship, there is no telling what would have happened to her."

_Forget Jessie, meowth and james, who know what kinds of torture the PMC would do to them _I thought as an image of those people from the PMC doing horrible tests on the Clefairies went through my mind.

(Did you mean what you said earlier, about me being a hero?)

"Why would I make some thing up like that?" I smiled.

Phanpy lightly nudged me with he trunk. The force of it knocked me onto the ground. I looked him in the eyes as I got up. "You're strong for someone so little. you've got a huge heart, bigger than your actual size." She blushed.

She took a deep breath. (I-I have been wondering, what is with those humans and the cat that that follow you around? The ones that tried to steal that big brown pokemon )

_Yipes. How do I explain this ? _I thought hard while running a hand through my hair. I began the easiest way I could. " Well, when pikachu and I started our journey, he got really injured by a huge flock of Spearows so I had to take him to the nearest pokemon center. While we were there-"

(There were these two idiots and a meowth who targeted it to steal the pokemon) said electric type walked over to us and sat down next to Phanpy. Apparently he had woken up and heard me talking. (I was really hurt at the time but with the help of the center's Pikachus-)

(They have their own Pikachus?)

I nodded. "In case the power goes out or something happens to the generator. We were tired but we were able to beat them."

(I don't know what went through their tiny brains afterwards but after that they started chasing after me) he ended.

(But you're just a regular pikachu. You don't have shinny fur or anything different) Phanpy pointed out.

(Yeah, well, try telling that to them. I've had more battles with them than I can remember)

There were a few minutes of silence. (I feel bad now about making them trap you after i hatched) Phanpy told Pikachu.

_Poor girl it wasn't his fault. She didn't know any better- she had just hatched . If anyone should be blamed, it's me. I'm the one who scared her off_

My electric type seemed to know what i was thinking. (It is not your fault.) He told her . (Sometimes we do things that are silly when we're scared, right?) He gave me a look that clearly said 'remember the squirtle squad?' (Someone had a little incident with a flock of Spearows) I chuckled nervously.

Phanpy asked me what he meant. "Um, well, I sort of hit a Spearow on the head with a rock-"

(what's a Spearow) she asked

" a tiny brown bird pokemon. It's small but easily angered and very territorial . " I shuddered. " trust me from experience you do not want to mess with them"

(I thought he was a stupid human cause a pidgey beat him with a sand attack) Pikachu told the ground type. (Not the smartest thing to do)

"The Spearow got angry and called for the rest of the flock which chased us for quite some time."

(Stupid birds nearly killed me.)

" So I ended up taking misty's bike and then-"

(He tried to get to get in my pokeball so the birds wouldn't hurt me and hurt him instead) the electric type shuddered.

( you don't like them?)

he shook his head. ( nope. Hate them with a passion . never, ever liked being in them). She understood. ( anyways I couldn't just let them peck him to death . so I shocked them super well despite my numerous cuts and bruises)

(Oh) Phanpy understood now (so that's why you needed to go to the Center)

we nodded. "See. Even I make mistakes. I shouldn't have forced you into the pokeball right after you had hatched"

We were silent again. (Did you see the tree bridge?) she asked. (and how I tried to keep that claw from reaching clefairy?

I chuckled. "Yeah, we did." _She looks proud_

(I came up with that idea all by myself. it was either That or face those two humans or uh, um ...)

" jessie, james and meowth. They are part of an evil group called team rocket."

( you made a g ood choice.) Pikachu told him

Phanpy yawned . (All th-that running from th-them made me t-t-tired.)

"Want me to put you back in your ball?"

(That's fine with me) she yawned again and closed her eyes. Soon he was fast asleep. I recalled her to his enlarged pokeball and then re-minimized it.

I got into my sleeping bag as pikachu went and curled up next to it. (I'm surprised she doesn't have a headache from making that tree bridge)

"she's a ground type. They're made of tough stuff"

(Pretty gutsy of her to stand up against that robot thing of team rockets)

I rubbed Pikachu behind his ears. "I know. It made me forget that she only hatched a few weeks ago"

He yawned. (she's a quick learner. See you in the morning,)

"Night, pal" I said as I dozed off to sleep myself.

The end.

Author's notes: well how did you like it? Was it too short? Too cute? I'm sorry if I made Ash a little out of character. If you have any requests for future installments let me know in a review. Thanks!


	4. aki's discovery about her tail

Aki's discovery by WyldClaw

Plot: you how in an enemy reappears Derek learns that Aki was pretty upset when she found out that by losing half her tail she lost her ability to use electricity? Well here's that story through Aki's point of view. Starla my starly will say the disclaimer:

Starla: WC doesn't own any Pokèmon characters aside from taran, Jeff, aki and the poach-

(clamps a claw over Starla's beak) hush, birdbrain! Don't spoil it.

Starla [muffled]: sorry.

Anyways don't take my OCS " " are humans speaking, _italics_ are thoughts and ( ) is translated poke speech.

Starla: [muffled] can I arc least say what happened ?

[removes the claw from the beak]: sorry. The readers will find out soon enough. Enjoy.

XxX fic is below XxX

Low voices swirled around my pounding achy head like water through rocks in a river.

"...a harsh blow" .

_'Huh? Harsh blow?'_

( why won't she wake up ? My poor baby)

" she 'll wake up soon storm. That took a lot out of her"

( daddy, will aki be okay from-)

(I don't know, Taran. Your sister is tough she'll pull through )

" but how will she be able to defend herself with out-"

" No clue Misty. "

From hearing the voices I was able to pinpoint who was talking . The first human voice was the voice of my parents [and mine] trainer/ friend, Ash. He was one of the kindest humans I knew. The second human voice was his wife Misty who shared the same kind qualities . They thought a lot alike like but Papa said that wasn't always the case. the Pokèmon voices were that of my parents and little brother Taran.

_'that answers one question but what were they talking about? Something bad happened to me but I don't recall what'_ I thought.

then i heard three new voices . "come on dear. can you open your eyes for us?"

"Pwetty please?" A little girl's voice pleaded .

"Maybe she's still wiped out, Dora"

"She could be, Ash"

"Look! Her ears moved"

I slowly and cautiously opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was on a soft bed in a large room. there were wires and things attached to me connected to some kind of machine on my left. there was a light blanket over my back. The room had pictures and things on the walls and something like a little table and four chairs a few feet away from me. I looked up and saw four humans and three Pokèmon a few feet away sitting in the chairs. when they saw me their worried faces instantly became relieved.

the first human was a man about twenty nine years old with unruly black hair and brown eyes that looked older that they really were- Ash. the second was a dark blue-haired woman in a white lab coat who wore big glasses and had a clipboard in one hand. This was Dora. a small girl with light blue hair was holding her other hand bouncing up and down- her daughter Sami. There was another tall woman with red orange hair- Misty and next to her were the three Pokèmon: two tired and worried looking pikachus - one smaller than the other- and a Pichu.

I had but a few seconds to take this in when they noticed me. The pikachus cried out (Aki! My baby!) Before lightly jumping onto my bed and smothering me with licks, careful of the wires.

(Oh baby. you scared us so much), mom- the smaller - pressed her nose into my fur (oh sweetheart...)

The Pichu-Taran-squeaked (aki! you're alright)

Papa kept glancing to the blanket on my back with a worried look in his eyes. (Papa? What's wrong)?

He turned back to me and licked my forehead (it's n-nothing. Just glad you're in one piece)

. The little girl- Dora's daughter Sami- said " hi Aki"

(Hey Sami). My head still ached. (What happened? Why does my head ache? Why am I so tired?)

Dora looked at her daughter then at taran. "Why don't you two go play with Arcanine's pups if that's okay with Taran's trainers. I'm sure she'd like a break from watching them"

Taran looked to our parents then to our trainers (pretty please with a Cheri berry on top?)

They looked at each other. " I don't see the problem with the problem with that, do you dear?" Misty asked.

Ash walked over to the bed. He looked over at my parents for a brief second then to my brother. "I don't see why not. We'll come and get you when it's time to go. Just don't cause any trouble"

(Yea!)

Sami grinned. "c'mon tawan." He jumped off the bed and they both went to the door when they bumped into a tallish mahogany haired man with a lab coat and a folder in one hand. "oops. Sawy daddy! Guess what? Guess what? ? Aki's awake" Sami beamed.

"oh. That's.. good I suppose"

Dora gave him a look. "Gary! Be nice"

"sorry, dear. I was going over her test results and '

Sami and Taran looked at him questioningly. "What tests?"

He gave her a warm smile. "Nothing to worry about, princess. What are you doing?"

"Tawan an' me are gonna see the new pups"

"Ah." he patted her hair. "Just be careful sweetie, they are still very young. I bet Arcanine would like some rest herself so that would be very nice. "

(she's a nice mom, Mr. Oak) taran said.

"she is, Taran. Perhaps you would like to help Darrel feed them? They tend to use him as a play toy" . I giggled. _'silly growlithe pups'_. Darrel was one of the Oak's assistants who looked massive but was really like a big Chansey in the fact that he was very gentle . He had such a kind heart and everyone knew it.

'okay' she nodded before going out the door.

Gary closed the door behind him and came over to us. "How are you feeling?"

(Weak, tired and achy. What happened?)

Everyone looked at me uneasily. "There's no easy way to tell you this ... but you were involved in an accident" Dora explained.

(an accident? But I'm okay. I just feel wiped out and my back aches. That's normal right?) The humans looked at each other. I knew by the looks on their faces that something else was off. (right?)

"Aki ... Can you do a light Thundershock attack for me?" Ash asked.

(Uh.. okay. Sure) I screwed up my eyes and concentrated on the attack. (Here goes ... Nothing!) I let out a little battle cry.

But something was wrong. I couldn't feel the strong electrical current coursing through my body -nothing but a very weak fizzle. I tried again- the same thing happened and I noticed this harsh stab of pain near my tail every time I did it . _'What's going on?'_

I looked up and saw the looks on everyone's faces. It was like a mixture of horror and shock. Dora was writing something on Her clipboard. I looked at my parents. (Mom... Papa. What happened to me? Why can't I do the attack? )

He sighed (oh sweetie. I was afraid this would happen)

"Dora, do you have a hand mirror nearby?" Ash bit his lip. I knew by his tone of voice he was worried about ... Something. She handed him one. " Can you two give us a few minutes? This is a family matter"

Gary opened his mouth to say something but Dora gave him another look as she dragged him out the door. "Come on Gare bear, let's go check on the pups"

As the door closed Ash sighed. " Really? Gare bear? That's the best she can come up with? "

Misty rolled her eyes as he handed her the mirror. "Like your pet names for me are any better."

(Papa. Why does she need a hand mirror) I squeaked.

Misty knelt down to face me, the mirror in one hand. " Do you remember what happened when you evolved? " I had a hazy memory of Derek, her son, yelling something and there was a Mightyena of some kind but that was all I could remember and I told her so. "Ash, if you would be kind as to lift the blanket, sweetie."

He lifted the blanket from my back and misty shifted the mirror so I could see. I gasped when I saw my tail- or what was left of it. It was half gone! It all came back to me in a flash:

Derek's kidnapping.

Fighting those mirage Kabutops and that weird part steel Mightyena.

That strange Mightyena about to slash me when Derek's words gave me the strength I needed to unleash a massive Thunder.

That glowing light around me.

The Mightyena grabbing my tail.

the pain . Mega kicking it.

The pain!

( I-I remember now.) I explained what I remembered. ( Does this mean I can't use-) the looks on their faces confirmed it. (NO! It can't be true!)

I started struggling on the bed, breaking the wires as I shouted things-Horrible things about being a freak. My parents and trainers were talking to me - trying to help calm me down but I didn't want to listen. Gary rushed in to but I accidently scratched him.

Horrified I jumped out-no, though the window- feeling the breaking glass puncture my skin but I didn't care. I hit the ground and ran as fast as I could ignore the yells of my parents and the humans- unsure of where to go. I let my paws drive my direction. I didn't pay much attention to where i was going so I stumbled a lot.

I was so hurt- both from my jump and from the news. _'No wonder they didn't tell me at first! I'm a true freak- a Pikachu that has half a tail. I don't deserve to live. I'm useless. Why did I scratch him? Now they won't want me around '_

I didn't notice where I was going until it was too late. (Ahh!) I yelled as I fell down a cliff into a fast moving river.

The fear of that day in the pond at the park came back full force. My fur was soaking wet as I tried to doggie-paddle to the shore but the current was too fast. _'Either the river's is too strong or my strength hasn't come back'_. I kept my head above water as much as I could.

(Help!) I squeaked above the water but no one came. My paws and body- already injured from running through the window-hit rocks and stones as I was carried away. I tried calling again but no luck so I floated around for about ten minutes.

_'Think aki think'. _I scanned the area and saw a wet branch from an overhead tree halfway to the other side. Pushing through the water to get there was no easy task. I was tired and had to fight against the water. As soon as I got to the branch I grasped it with my paws and hauled myself out of the water.

_' I did it'_ I wearily thought as I paused to catch my breath. I looked up and saw a large shadow of a bird in the sky so I dashed up the branch into the tree as quickly as I could. I stood as still as I could not daring to make a sound. When I was sure the coast was clear I found a high sheltered branch in the intersection of the tree and shook myself dry. For the first time I noticed the countless cuts jumping through the window caused.

My stomach growled as I noticed the smell around me. ' I'm in an Oran berry tree'. I grabbed pawful after pawful of the nearest berries and gobbled the sweet fruit down. As I ate I felt a raindrop plunk on my nose. By the time I was done it had become a heavy downpour . _Just Great. I just dried my fur too._

I climbed down the tree as carefully as I can and looked for a nearby hollow tree trunk or someplace warm to stay. By the time I found a hollowed out dry tree trunk I was shivering and wet . My temporary sanctuary was just right . The ceiling didn't go all the way up to the top. there was a pile of moss in one area and some dry leaves. There was a very faint smell of sentret in the trunk so I know it hasn't been used in a while.

After drying myself off again I lay down on the moss and curled up into a ball, frowning at my half a tail. _'Was this my new life? To wander from place to place and avoid human and pokemon contact? Just drift from place to place? Never see my family again? After what happened was there even a place for me in that household anymore? What was I if I was an electricity-less Pikachu? Just... A small mouse with a ugly short tail'_

(Stop it Aki) I told myself. (You've still got your parentage. But ...that's not going to work in the wild. I guess its time t-to) I yawned (To start fresh and forget my old life. New life new me...)

The sound of the rain plus my tiredness and my countless injuries soon made me fall fast asleep.

XxX XxX

I was awakened from a dream about double berry muffins when I smelled it. I opened my eyes, blink and sniff around. _'I DO smell double berry muffins. And not just any kind- Delia Ketchum's homemade ones with cinnamon glaze on top - right out of the oven!_' I practically float out of the tree following the smell.

A few seconds after I left I realized something was off. I didn't see any muffins but I heard a voice from above say ( you're mine)

(huh?) I looked up but it was too late! a thorny Vine Whip came at me from above. I jumped out of the way only to be hit with a volley of sharp Razor Leaves. The attack cuts my fur and flung me hard into the trunk of another nearby tree.

(owwww) I fell to the ground. I shakily got up but some kind of thick ring flew at me and snapped around my paws! I fell to the ground again as a tight rubber net was flung over me! There was barely space for me to move. I tried to free my paws but no luck.

As I struggled, the net was picked up by something leafy with red and green vines at the end of a green and yellow stem. I shivered as I nearly squashed my excuse for a tail as the creature raised the net to face me. my heart pounded in my throat. ' _ Oh no! It's a Carnivine' I_ gulped as the sinnoh native grass type stared at me with its beady small black pupils.

The creature looked over at me hungrily. (Good catch. You'll fetch a good price)

"Carnivine, bring it over here " a deep voice said. I huddled as much as i could to hide my so called tail as my captor brought me over to a human about ten feet away in a small clearing.

The lean human was waiting for his Pokèmon, a satisfied look on his face as he stroked his black mustache. He was about six feet tall and had slick blue-gray hair. One eye was dark brown while the other had an eye patch over it. He wore camouflage clothes with big pockets and moccasins and smelled of smoke and grease. He was in his mid-thirties. He looked a bit familiar .

He stopped stroking his mustache and fished out some weird looking box contraption out off his pocket as we came in front of him. "Well done as always, my pet. Let me see what its condition is"

He pressed a button on the box and it started to buzz. He then waved it in front of me twice. It emitted a red light that went over me-It felt like I was being scanned. He pressed another button and the buzzing and red light stopped. He read out something on the box .

"Hmmm. Young female just evolved recently ... Fairly fast. That's good. Defense and special attack are low but I can easily change that. Offensive stats are decent. Semi-strong attack-What's this? It preformed Thunder when it was a Pichu? What luck! " He pressed the first button again which turned it off and put it back in his pocket.

(How much do you think we can sell it for, Master Dirk?) Carnivine asked.

" Probably a lot. They're popular due to the one that went far in the league games a few years ago-" I let out a tiny squeak at these words - I knew who he was talking about. "All we have to do is load it with TMs, steroids and stat booster drugs and it will be ready for the black market. Who could resist a muscular powerful Pikachu? As far as I know no Pichu knows Thunder. Now to properly examine you, my little nugget " he crooned as his Pokèmon handed him my net. "The stat scanner can't do much. Now to take off this blasted prop so as to see you better"

He lifted his eye patch. I yelped- instead of a missing eyeball or socket my terrified reflection was looking at me in a dark green orb. I recognized him now I knew. _'Its dodgy dirk!'_

Dodgy dirk was the most ruthless Kantonian poacher. His distinctive feature was his mismatched eyes and his wanted poster was featured in every Pokèmon Center. He always seemed to be one step ahead of the police. The Pokèmon he took seemed to end up dead In pit fights or gone forever .it looked like I was his next victim! (Arceus help me) I silently whispered.

He examined me turning the net around as he did. "Strong paws ...could be useful for thunder punch and fire punch. Muscles look soft but that's cause it hasn't used them yet. Size is a bit small - must have been an early evolution. It looks like it could learn Mega Kick, Cut, Fire Punch and Iron Tail and then some so I'll just get -" I couldn't move an inch. Dirk gasped when he saw my so-called tail. "What? This thing's tail is chewed half off! This rat's worthless. How am i supposed to sell it?"

(Bring it to the pits, master) the grass type suggested, eying me.

'No one would bet on it"

(Fair point. make it be target practice instead. I need a new moving target since that teddiursa ... left) i shuddered at the grass type's words. _Somebody please help._

"Not a bad idea" he grinned evilly at the Carnivne and then at me, His mismatched eyes gleaming. "This is going to be fun "

Soon i was out of the net but in more hot hot water than before. I had rocks tied tightly to my paws with rope and some kind of thick cord tied around my middle. The other end of the cord was tied to a nearby tree giving me about three- feet to run.

Dirk was cruel- he made that Carnivine constantly attack me with so many attacks including Power Whip, Bullet Seed, Acid, even Faint attack. When I could barely move, and was covered in bruises- Dirk came over with a knife. " You've proved worthwhile for a tailless wimp"

_I'm dead- I'm dead- I'm dead._ I thought he was going to stab me so I whimpered but instead he cut the ropes and cord. However before I could move he snapped his fingers. the flycatcher pokemon quickly picked me up and slammed me to the ground hard. I was so weak i couldn't get up. Dirk threw another net over me, which prevented any escape.

I was bruised, tired and battered. I could hardly breathe and my numerous cuts ached in utter agony. (Please. let me go) I squeaked.

He laughed. "That thing seems to be squeaking for its death. We can't have any loose ends running off to warn others now can we?"

(No master we wouldn't want that)

"I would be a rather sloppy poacher if I left witnesses " next He said four words that turned my blood to ice. "Carnivine, Hyper Beam it"

I squeezed my eyes shut but then I heard another voice from far away. "Aurora, freeze that plant!"

(Right!)

_'no way! It can't be...'_

(What the-) the Carnivine was cut off mid sentence.

" Nooooo!" I opened my eyes a minute later and saw the grass type utterly frozen in ice few feet away. Dirk was livid. " Who did that?" He snarled as he recalled his Pokèmon. He knelt down next to me and put the knife he used earlier under my chin. "Now to do this my way before-"

I whimpered. Just then there was another beam of ice that missed over our heads. "Who dares to mess with me?" he growled.

" That would be me" I saw Misty run toward us. . She was wearing a blue jogging shirt and white sweatpants. She had a water bottle bouncing in a pouch around her waist. Her Dratini Aurora was in her arms, a Mystic Water charm around her neck on a string. They both looked horrified and white faced when they saw me. (Help) I feebly cried.

Dirk got up, put the blade away and turned around, his mismatched eyes set on Aurora. However the tiny dragon was looking at me, concern in her eyes. (Aki? What happened to you?)

I nodded my head weakly. (poacher. Need water.. help) I croaked.

(We'll get you out as soon as we can, you poor dear) she told me.

Misty was furious. She recognized him of course. "what did you do to her? Let my Pikachu go"

He laughed. " You own this lame creature?" He kicked my side. "It can't even fight nor does it have a tail! Tell you what- I'll let you have it back if you hand over that Dratini first "

Aurora jumped out of Misty's arms onto the ground. (I'll tell you this Bucko - NEVER!) The Mystic Water glowed as she opened her mouth and a blue ball of swirling water appeared inside of it. She fired it at dirk. The Water Pulse attack threw him at least ten feet away and knocked him out. Then she used a light Thundershock and Thunder Wave to paralyze him. The mystic water pendent went back to normal.

(Never ever mess with the waterflower-ketchums. Can't take drowning? Stay out of the water) she gave dirk a look.

" Good job Aurora! Can you get her free while I call the police?" Misty asked as she took out her cell phone and started dialing the police.

(Will do) she came over to my net and cut it open with an Iron Tail attack. She helped nudge me to my paws. (There you go. You must have been scared out of your wits. You're safe now. It's all right) that was just like Aurora- kind and caring.

(He-he was gonna-) I buried my head in her neck and lost it. I don't know how long I cried and babbled on for a while. I was dimly aware of Misty ending her phone call and coming over to sit next to us. Aurora kept patting me with the tip of her tail and making soothing sounds. Misty repeatedly poured me some water from her water bottle which I lapped at greedily, like a thirsty Zebstrika drinking at a pond.

"Oh Aki. You gave us quite the scare when you ran off like that. What made you think you had to leave us?"

I looked up at Misty through blurry eyes (cause-cause I scratched Gary-)

"What made you think that? We would never abandon a Pokèmon for something like that. Do you know that when he and Ash were first in hoenn your dad got scared and ran off? When Ash found him he scratched him but then he realized what he did. It was a simple mistake. You didn't know what else to do- Pikachus bite or scratch when they are frightened or even trying to defend themselves. We know that you'd never intentionally hurt us "

I sniffled (I didn't think y-you'd want me anymore since I was tailless.)

"Aki, your half tail serves as a reminder as to how you saved many lives due to your very noble and brave deed the other day. You saved my baby boy from those ...beasts of Yung's. If you hadn't saved him your parents, ash and I would all be dead. Heck you used Thunder to save him"

(All I knew was I had to defeat those Creatures to save him. S-somehow I knew what I had t-to do . but what's a p-Pikachu without electricity?)

"It makes you-"

"Bait or a fur pelt." Dirk cut her off we looked up and saw him standing over us, with a bag over his shoulder. Evidently he had gathered enough strength while I was rambling and crying to get close enough to you. "Now that I know who you belong to, you and those pokémon are coming with me" he grinned and reached down about to grab us.

"you're first". He made the mistake of grabbing me by my so called tail.

Remembering what misty just told me I turned around and bit his hand ( get away from me you monster!)

" yeeoww!" He howled in pain as he let me go.

I yelled as loud as I could (HELP! DODGY DIRK IS TRYING TO CAPTURE SOMEONE'S DRATINI!)

He raised his hand into the air to slap me . " think that will lead the police here, mouse? I'll be long gone with you three. This will shut you up you little b- "

A howl interrupted him. ( not so fast! ) a bunch of red-orange blurs body slammed him into a tree as the police arrived. '_That was too close"_

The team of growlithes held him at bay until the police officers handcuffed him.

"You can't do this to me! I'm innocent I tell you!"

One of the growlithes laughed ( right and I'm a Beartic. I can smell you and your carnivine's scents all over this poor little pikachu. Plus we all heard her yell, right guys) the others agreed. (You really put her through hell).

I nodded. The officers read him his rights and led him out of the clearing with their growlithes. the growlithe that spoke stayed behind with the human that must have been his partner- a young short thin man with reddish brown hair, warm back eyes and freckles who was writing something on a notepad . He wore a blue backpack that blended in with his uniform. . "Thank you for coming so quickly Jeff " Misty said.

He looked up and put the notepad away . "It was nothing, Misty. Stryker here was the one that did most of the work" he patted the growlithe on the head. "we were doing our regular beat nearby when we got the call"

Stryker sniffed me then looked at Jeff ( hey Jeff, do you have any of that healing cream left in your sack? Her wounds are pretty bad,)

As Jeff looked for the cream, Aurora explained ( Jeff and Stryker met Misty when she and Ash were dealing with Sunset's old trainer. They were assigned to the case and were very helpful. Both of them are really kind)

( so I've noticed)

( he and his wife Laurie have a cute one year old daughter named Anna and a handsome three year old boy named Matty. Matty named Stryker and is in preschool with derek )

"Here you go" he handed Misty a tube of something. "It's safe for humans and Pokèmon. Laurie uses it in her massage shop and loves it."

" thanks."

He looked at Aurora. "Wow aurora! You get bigger every time I see you. "

The blue dragon blushed tomato red. (I'm almost three and a half feet now)

" impressive. " He then gazed at me . " I'm guessing you're one of pikachu's pups, little one"

(I'm Aki. Is - is dirk gonna come after me? He was gonna k-)

He shook his head. "Nope. He's not going to get out of jail for a looooong time"

( if he ever does in his lifetime ) Stryker added.

Jeff looked at Misty as he got out his notepad again. "Do you want to give a comment about dirk for the report ? It's your call "

She stayed silent for a few minutes then looked at me. "I wasn't really there for the most part- Aki was the one who got his wrath. Would you like to give one? "

I explained as best as I could what I had gone through at Dirk's hands Stryker and then Misty added about my near-second capture. Jeff wrote it down as fast as he could on the notepad. When he was done he put the notepad and pen back in his backpack.

"thanks. We'll make sure that he never gets near you again. Ash is going to be p-"

there was a crackle from the small radio at his hip that interrupted him. "Jeff, this is 693. we need back up for a 506 on 375 seaborne street. Do you copy?"

He unclipped it, held it up to his mouth pressed a button and said "copy that 693. We'll be right over"

Stryker's face fell as Jeff put the radio back on his belt (aww man. And Laurie's making homemade butternut and spinach ravioli for lunch )

" it will taste even better when we get home. See you on Monday. Misty"

We exchanged goodbyes and watched the duo leave. Misty gingerly put me into her lap and opened the tube. She put some on her fingers. "This might hurt a bit" I braced for the pain as she put it on my wounds but instead I felt a wonderful cooling relief. I sighed in relief. "I take it you're not in pain?"

I shook my head. ( what were you saying before dirk interrupted?)

She put more cream on her hands and started massaging my nastier wounds as she talked . " I was going to say that you are still a part of our family. It doesn't matter if you can use your element or not, We still love you. You know what Derek was asking me this morning?"

My ears perked up at his name( wh- what?)

"he was asking me where you were. He wanted to know when you were coming back. your siblings were worried too. I came to find you and bring you home. " she sighed. "We should have told you first. I don't blame you for how you reacted . We all miss you and I'm sure we can work something out . We worked out stuff for your mom. You belong with us- you mean a lot to everyone. Don't worry about Gary-he understands. Just don't scare us like that again. We almost sent out search parties for you. "

I was so touched at her heartfelt speech I felt tears run down my fur . ( I wanna go home. I was just so scared and didn't know what to do ...)

Aurora wiped a tear away with her tail as Misty put the tube . ( we understand. It's not your fault. Maybe I can help teach you Body Slam)

The thought of a dratini using body slam made misty and I laugh. ( uh aurora? Wouldn't that be more like tail slam in your case)

( oh yeah. Silly me. ) aurora chuckled as she slithered up to her favorite spot around Misty's neck.

" you know soon enough you won't be able to fit.." Misty commented to the Dratini as she stood up still holding me carefully. We started walking back home.

( I know. but can't I enjoy it a littttle more?) the dragon asked.

Misty pretended to consider . " I don't know…" Aurora gave her a sad- growlithe-puppy-eyes look for a few seconds.

She kissed her head . "how can I resist that sweet face? I suppose it won't hurt. But once you get too big you'll have to go in your pokeball for travel and when you get tired in battle"

at the word tired I was hit hard by a huge wave of tiredness .i yawned. ( I'm gonna take a nap. W-wake me up when-) Darkness overcame me.

The end


	5. trust

Trust him by WyldClaw

Plot: this is a one shot through misty's pov the night before Derek leaves. For those of you who haven't read my old archenemy Fic there might be some spoilers-

Mia1986: SOME ?

WC Ok maybe one or two spoilers. but it doesn't totally give it away

Mia1986: yeah... uh huh. that's a huge load of dragon dung

WC: But that isn't the main plot- it's Derek trying to save his dad from-

Mia1986: hey blabber mouth! Do you want readers to Leave and review another story?

WC: Uh... no

mia1986: then get to the freaking story!

WC : very well... only if YOU do the disclaimer

mia1986: fine ... (fake cough).lazy bossypaws!

WC: hey! i heard that!

Mia1986: you were supposed to, mouse-brain! anyways (in a supper rushed voice): WyldClaw doesn't own any characters asides from derek, DJ, Aiden, jaden, sami, and aki. anyone flames her they'll face the mutts from the 74th hunger games. " " are talking italics have thoughts and ( ) is pokespeech. Happy now?

WC: oh yes. Very much so. Enjoy the Fic and please read and review

Xx

I sighed as I stared at my cup of water as the kitchen clock ticked loudly, the sound echoing in the silent kitchen. Outside I could hear the breeze blowing outside and Noctowls going about their business. It was the time of night when I should have been asleep. I -needed to be asleep considering what would happen the next morning.

but that wasn't the only thing making my nerves feel like a jumble of knots. i looked down at the cup of water on the kitchen table as if staring at it would make my nerves disappear. _was this how Delia felt over twenty years ago before he left? was she this nervous? _

it wasn't just nerves about my son Derek leaving on his own pokemon journey was feeling though that was a huge part. i had been unusual for a few weeks: tired, sick, more snappish at my husband and my emotions felt like they were on a roller coaster ride. I had an inkling about what was making me act this way, having experienced it three times prior . however I hadn't checked until after my latest vomiting episode less than an a hour ago.

i looked down at the little machine next to the glass of water, the purple line on it seems to imprint itself in my mind as I put it on the table with a trembling hand. _can't believe it. after all that happened a mere few months ago now i'm putting my family in even more danger._ i gulped my water and shuddered-. _if word got out to neo-rocket or to yung... don't think like that misty-.. Yung can't find out from j-she's dead. but what if he finds out? _ I looked down at my small belly. I loved kids and ever since Daisy had her two younger kids the feeling to have _ Oh arceus what am i going to tell ash? how will i tell him_. i sighed

"hey baby." I felt a warm hand on shoulder . "couldn't sleep?"

"Huh?" i turned around to see my coal haired husband behind me in his sleeping clothes. i shook my head, quickly covering the pregnancy test with one hand . "oh hi ash. no.. not really"

.He slid into the chair next to me, looked me in the eyes and squeezed my free hand. I saw a pale faced young woman with stringy looking red orange hair- reflected in those beautiful black pupils. " are you sure this is the right thing?"

"You don't have to worry Misty. he'll be fine..."

"I know but I just can't help feel worried. i mean Derek is our first born."

"Sweetheart , he will be fine out there. He won't be alone : Aki, Sami and Jaden will be with him . ".

"but what if he runs into members of neo-rocket? Or colress? even worse- "

Ash ended my sentence off with a long kiss. "We'll just have to trust him. when J first threatened him and forced him to battle I'll admit i was terrified out of my mind . sure i'd seen him battle before at school but never against someone like-"

"that despicable horrid monster that makes you know who seem somewhat innocent?" I prompted and he smiled.

"well .. yeah ... but as the battle went on I lost my nerves. i saw a determination in him i'd never seen before. it was like i was seeing a new side of him . he didn't really give up or anything ."

" Even when he got injured and poisoned by that hybrid of hers?"

" Even when he got injured and poisoned by that hybrid of hers. " He echoed like a Chatot. " i know it's hard but we have to trust him. "

"i just didn't know how hard it would hit me that he's leaving tomorrow."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"yeah..."

"You seemed alright at the party yesterday" he remarked. "You were laughing and smiling . You didn't seem nervous then".

"I didn't want to spoil his special day" I pointed out. _and that was before I knew for sure. _

Ash looked at me . "you sure you're alright? you've been acting strange for the past few weeks. are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor"

I managed a weak smile. "Well I do need to see a doctor...Doctor Hawthorne ".

I uncovered my hand from the pregnancy test and showed it to him.

"wha-". it took him few minutes as his gaze ping-ponged from it to me to my bump . his mouth formed an O- shape as he realized what it was . "y- you're- you're-pregnant!?" I nodded. " we're gonna have another kid! How long have you-?"

"I had a strange feeling for a while but I took the test twenty minutes ago after my latest vomiting episode. You were dead asleep. "

"when did we-" a look of realization comes over his face. "oh! It was when I got back from the hospital with my arm "

I gulped. " what are we gonna do ash? what if someone finds out? it's too soon after what happened! i didn't expect this..." i was tearing up now. _blasted pregnancy hormones._

he hugged me as i cried into his shirt. "it's gonna be okay Mist. "

"n-n-no it's n-not. what if J has underlings that want to a-avenge her death ?"

he chuckled. "underlings? her? That evil witch didn't rely on anyone but herself"

" why does this have to happen n-now? i just found out and derek's leaving for his journey tomorrow-"

"and it's a perfect time"

i looked up at him . " what? have you lost it? what do you mean?"

he ran a hand through his untidy black hair. "think about it. we've been through a horrible event. we need something happy to lift our spirits. plus Derek's leaving, DJ's in school and soon it'll be aiden's turn to start preschool"

"oh right ... i totally forgot." i admitted. to aide them on their journeys it was decreed Pallet City children would start pre-school at age three and regular school at six with 'graduation' at eleven. many other major cities followed this example. It seems like yesterday that he was born. "oh joy ... the press is gonna have a field day with that"

" not as much as they will with this news" he said as he rubbed my not-very-visible-yet baby-bump. "besides ... didn't having aiden and DJ and Derek make you happy?"

"well... yeah"

"you love kids as much as you love pokemon - That's why you took the job at the school. " I nodded and he continued, a bit serious.. "look , Mist, I don't know what kind of torture J did to you while I was knocked out or what nightmares her kadabra gave you. but I know from experience that wounds take time to heal", he glanced at his arm. " but I think the healing process will go quicker if you have something else to focus on"

i sat back in my chair staring lovingly down at my belly- it made perfect sense now . " you're right. I'll definitely heal faster with this news "

(wh-what news) someone padded into the kitchen. it was a sleepy looking Storm, who walked to her water bowl and lapped some up before looking up at us sleepily .

"well-" Ash looked uncomfortably at me and then at the small Pikachu.

"we're going to have another baby" I beamed.

her face split into a smile. (that's wonderful news!) she jumped carefully onto my lap and blinked at me, trying not to cry. this in turn made a few tears of joy face down my own face. (you deserve some happiness) . she gingerly put a paw on my belly as if she were a human nurse checking for the baby's health for a few seconds. ( yup, it's going to be a healthy little one)

i stroked her soft fur, shivering slightly when I felt the faded whip marks from J on her back . _that horrible beastly woman! I sure hope Giratina or darkrai torments her for all eternity_. "thanks"

(taran will be happy. he's so close with Derek and Aki. should i tell him?)

"no" ash shook his head ."let it be a surprise. we'll tell them all tomorrow. I'm surprised pikachu didn't follow you in here"

(he's fast asleep with aki.) she replied ( I think he's worried about how she'll do out there with her disability ... )

"she'll be fine. ryan's parents told me that the tail is ready for her. i just hope it works"

"really ash?" I gave him a look " do you know how much research gary, dora and ryan did on it?

(i think it's wonderful what they did) Storm said (now she doesn't have to feel like such an outcast... like me )

my husband scratched the mouse behind her left ear. "you're not an outcast Storm. an outcast means nobody likes you at all. from the way you're treated , you'd think you were a shiny dragonite: free treats, lots of love and attention, it's only gotten better after they heard what you went through"

she blushed (you're too kind. i meant her lack of a tail)

"I'm s-sure she'll be an inspiration to other " I commented. "I'll tell daisy and tracey to be harsh on any trainer who ridicules her while in cerulean city "

"I don't think that will be a problem. Have you even seen how amazing that she is at battling?" Ash asked.

"l-looks like you have to step up your game if derek decides to take the frontier challenge, honey" I joked..

"he's taking the Orange island challenge first. I can't wait to see how well he does"

storm looked up at him (don't you mean actually winning the battles instead of getting the badges cause you are his dad?)

_ooh nice one!. _"she's got a point there. I mean y-you only won the badges from brock and m-my sisters out of pity " I failed in concealing my yawns.

That sentence felt like it was a Yawn attack: I couldn't help yawning, which got ash and storm yawning too . we decided we should turn in for none of us wanted to be tired for the next day.

the end


	6. stay or return?

Stay or return? By WyldClaw

Summary: I started wondering what went though Pikachu's head after Ash 'released him' and how I came to the choice I made during the end of the tear-jerking _Pikachu's Goodbye_ episode. Keep in mind I have not seen the episode myself for a few years so I am relying on my memory for information . if I bungle something up please do not flame me. There is one OC in the story; a Pikachu named Storm who is a vital part of a blast from the past. I named two of the wild Pikachus seen in the episode: the 'leader' that tells the herd to hide when they see the humans for the first time and the baby pikachu that he saves.

Important notes: I only own my laptop and my creativosity-What makes you think I own any of the characters from one of the biggest game franchises? What I mean is in plain English is (takes a huge breath) I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS MENTIONED! ANYBODY HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEY CAN SETTLE IT WITH ME! There... now that that is settled time for the important stuff. As stated as above this story is viewed through the eyes of everyone's favorite electric mouse. I am changing the time frame of this story-Ash 'released' Pikachu earlier than they said in the episode. Pretend that Ash ran off, got tired, fell asleep next to the path, and the flashback scenes take place while he is dreaming. () Is translated pokemon speech, _italics_ is a dream, ' have thoughts in them and " "Is humans talking. Pikapi is what pikachu calls Ash. Anyways you are probably tired of seeing me ramble on this long note-

Mia1986: no really Sherlock! Stop your non-stop babbling!

Hey! I'm not babbling

Mia1986: yeah right... And you don't have a crush on Hook from Once Upon A Time?

(dreamily) : mmmm… yes please. Who doesn't want Hook? He's so hot! I don't know if it's the bread or-

Mia1986: get your brain out of storybrooke for five minutes to start the fic now or YOU'LL BE PUMMELED FLAT BY MY HEAVY PSYCHOLOGY BOOK

Uh. Can I take a third option?

Mia1986: hmmm NOOOOO!

Sheesh No respect, no respect at all! Okay, okay, on with the fic!

XXx fic starts below xXx

"I'll never forget you" Ash's words echo in my ears as he disappeared into the night.

(But Ash…) I felt tears roll down my face. I couldn't stay there any longer so I turned away from Misty and Brock and ran.

As I ran I heard them cry my name out but I didnt answer. I let my paws take control as the tears flowed . as I ran and stumbled along the path, memories of our times together flooded my mind, one right after the other:

the look on his face when the other Pikachus ran away at the sight of him.

Meeting him for the first time.

The fight with the Spearows.

The countless fights with Team Rocket. '

teaching me how to box.

Fighting Raichu.

. The pokemon tower.

I was lost in memories so I didn't how long I ran for. It could have been a few minutes or an hour when I ran into something or rather someone..

(Ooof!) The other creature and I said similtanously. due to the impact We were knocked off our paws and onto the ground a few feet away from each other.

'I guess that's one way to knock some sense into me' I thought as I rubbed my head. I got up to my paws and saw that the pokemon I had run into was another Pikachu.

(I'm sorry. I was lost in thought didn't watch where I was going) I told the other mouse as I walked over to where they were. I was a little surprise when I looked into its face and saw that one eye was puffy. I saw there were scratch marks on its right check and a bruise on the other. 'It looks like it lost a fight' I thought.

(It's not your fault) she, for the soft tone was that of a girl's, replied as she got up to her feet. I noticed that she was much thinner and smaller than me. (I was the one ran into you.) She looked at me closely (you're the one who saved the others. You were very brave to do that)

I felt my cheeks burn at that comment. (thanks)

(what happened with you and the human? ) she asked.

I swallowed back a tear. (I... don't want to talk about it) I noticed a leaf next to me and some berries scattered about. 'She must have been carrying that in her paws when I ran into her'.

I got the ones that fell off and put them back on the leaf. Once the berries were back on, I nudged the leaf towards her. She inched away as if worried I was going to hurt her.

(I'm not gonna hurt you) I told her. (Here you go) she looked at the leaf and then at me. (I believe these are yours)

She slowly inched forward. (Oh. thanks)

(No problem...uh) I realized that I didn't know her name.

(Stormy, Ka 'achu cha ah pi kachu pika) she saw the confused look on my face as I tried to pronounce it (but you can call me Storm)

(Uh, I'm Pikachu. I don't really have a nickname ).

She looked at me and then nudged a few berries off the leaf. (Here) she gave them to me.

(Thanks). I took them in my paws and popped them into my mouth. As I ate them the sweetness of the berries seemed to ease my sadness a bit. (I need a quiet place to think and rest. is there a place nearby)

Storm looked up after she had finished her small portion of berries. She flicked her ears to a nearby hollowed up tree trunk that was five feet away (we can rest in there. No human will find us)

'Says you' I thought as I looked around. Granted I had already blasted them off but one could never be too sure about those idiots. Worry prickled at my fur.

(Trust me, I've lived there and no human has ever found me) Storm reassured me, as if she knew what I was thinking.

I nodded. We got up and walked up to the tree trunk, and entered it. It was fairly spacious and dry. There was a bed of flattened grass and moss in one corner. In another there was a pile of berries.

(This is nice) I commented. (Do other Pikachus live here?)

Storm shook her head. (No, just Me. my ... foster brother used to live here before he got taken)

(I'm sorry.)

(Thank you. A human got him) she looked away for a second.

I sat down on the ground and sighed. She sat down next to me. (Why did your trainer leave you?)

I felt tears run down my fur. (He s-said th-that the other Pikachus n-needed m-me here instead)

(oh. But you seemed so happy together)

(w-we were I mean are, Storm. He's my best friend. We hated each other at first but then there was a Spearow attack-) I shivered, remembering that horrible Spearow flock attack that ended up cementing our friendship . ( He was willing to risk his life for mine so I saved his life. We've been close friends ever since)

(But I could sense how much how much you mean to him)

My tears stoped as I looked at Storm in amazement and my ears perked up. (wh-What do you mean 'sense')

She shrank back a bit (I-It's nothing, just this thing I can do) she muttered. (You'll think I'm weird... like the herd)

I studied her over. She didn't look any different from me aside from her thinness, the bruises and her size. (Huh? Wierd? You look like a normal pikachu to me, 'cept)

( I-I have this skill The herd hates me for it) Storm's voice lowered. (I can read the emotions of others, kind of like how humans can read books. It's like seeing them in swirls of color- depending on what they are feeling. There are times I can read minds but not much. I kinda get a quick glimpse. However I can't use much electricity)

I was amazed – apparently my aura- thing was easy to read. (That's incredible. You should be proud of that ability).

She looked up at me a(you are the first 'Chu to say that. Most everyone else uses me as target practice. Lightning the head 'Chu doesn't see a problem with it. She told me to stay far away from the herd) her voice cracked. (Th-that's the second party of my name means, small freak with little electricity)

My jaw dropped. (That's horrible!)

(Lightning gave it to me)

I patted her shoulder. (Didn't your mother stand up for you?)

She shook her head. (No. I was really little a few weeks old maybe- and a Fearow attacked us thinking we'd make a good meal...) she trailed off.

I recalled the Spearow attack on Ash and I. (I'm sorry.)

(Thank you. There was a nice queen who had pups who took me in this was before lightning came. She had a boy pup named Takeo who looked after me. One day after Lightning came a strange human arrived. He had this scary strange smelling black and red-dog pokemon with curved horns and a forked tail. My foster mother told Takeo to hide while she protected the two other pups. they battled- I hid my head in Takeo's fur. he saw it took my foster mother and the other pups away. )

I felt so bad for Storm so I patted her on the back. 'The poor 'chu. No wonder she looked like she had been beaten up'.

(I didn't mean to spy but I heard that cry for help and-)

(It's okay) I told her. (Did you happen to hear Ash's thoughts or read his aura-thing)

Storm looked surprised. I don't think anyone had ever asked her that before. (the black-haired one?).

I nodded my head. (yeah. That's him)

(Yes) She closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute. Then she reopened them. (It was kind of jumbled like he was feeling a lot of things at once. There was uncertainness cause he wasn't so sure he was doing the right thing. And the the squinty eyed human , told him he thought that you would be better off with your kind) My heart sank. (He was also a bit angry with those humans uh…)

(Team Rocket) I explained. (They have been after me for a while. No clue why but they also try to steal rare pokemon.)

After a awhile, Storm spoke up (Get some sleep. since you saved the little one, Lightning will be looking for you)

(Why?) I yawned.

(She'll see you as) she let out a huge yawn. (As a kind of protector. And if I) she yawned again (know her she will not stop until you join them)

(Great, someone else who wants me) I muttered under my breath.

(I'll keep watch) storm told me as I curled up into a circle and closed my eyes.

Somehow- whether it was swimming against the current or battling the idiots- I fell into an uneasy sleep and had a strange dream.

_I dreamt I had stayed in the forest with lightning and the herd of wild Pikachu. It had been a while since I had decided to stay. At first I was happy but soon became bored and restless. I had told tales of my times with ash to the other Pikachus and some had left to find a trainer like him. Lightning was not too happy with me about that. But for the most part, they stayed with the herd._

_It was basically the same routine every day: hunt, watch for humans and predators, and hide. Hunt, watch for humans and predators, and hide. Lightning had told me not to deal on my past but I couldn't help it. Every time a human came by I would hope that it would be Ash. But alas it never was._

_One day I was out with the herd in a clearing watching them play or lie in the sun when a faint scent hit my nose. I sniffed the air._

_(What's up?) One of the Pikachus asked me._

_(Nothing, Bolt) I told him. There it was again, a bit stronger. It wasn't Spearows or Nidorans. It didn't smell like a raticate or a Pidgeotto. It was something I had smelled before: a mixture of tuna, roses and hairball and-!_ _(Wait a minute! It's-) I began but a smoke bomb erupted at my paws . _

_(What's happening?) Lightning panicked._

_(Everyone get out. Now!) I told them as I made my way through the smoke to fresh air to a tree.._

_There were cries of_

_(Mommy!)_

_(I can't see a thing!)_

_(What is this stuff!)?_

_(I can't move!)_

_(There's something gooey on my fur)_

_ the smoke cleared and I cautiously went toward them. I saw that the whole herd was trapped in the middle of the clearing with some sticky white webbing all over their bodies. I recognized it at once-it was the same gunk Meowth, Jessie and James used on Venonat and I at the Fushia City Gym. The herd turned their eyes to me as they struggled to free themselves by shocking it off but it was useless. 'No, they can't be here again' I thought, my heart pounding in my throat._

_(You tricked us!) Lightning yelled at me and there were more shouts of._

_(You said you'd protect us!)_

_(you gave us your word)_

_I heard footsteps so I ran behind a nearby tree where I knew I wouldn't be seen. I heard a hiss nearby and kept as quiet as I could. I peeked out and saw a yellow figure. (Storm?)_

_ The trapped Chus groaned when they saw her. ( oh great , it's you) Bolt groaned._

_(I'm gonna get you free) she said._

_someone laughed. (how can you, pipsqueak?)_

_(yeah, pipsqueak) someone agreed. (it's stuck to our fur.)_

_(I'll think of something) she admitted. _

_She was trying to figure out how to free them when Out of the blue I saw Arbok, that familiar poisonous serpent of Jessie's, lunge at her! _

_(You're mine mousssse) he hissed as he wrapped his body around hers before she could react. (Misss Jesssie ssssaid you would try to ressscue them ) he sneered as he wrapped her tighter and tighter. (What'ssss the matter? Not going to shock me?)_

_(you've… got … the … wrong ….. 'chu) she gasped for air ._ _She scratched the snake but it didn't do anything. (can't ... use electricity)_

_I stepped out from my hidding place. (if you're looking for me .. I'm right here Arbok ) I clawed the earth. _

_He looked over and saw me. (hello mousssse. Long time no ssssee. )_

_(Let her go!)_

_( I don't think sssoo. Misss Jessssie did ssssaid I could have a sssnack. Sssay goodbye to your little friend) he opened his mouth as if to fire a volley of Poison Stings at Storm!_

_(Leave her alone!) I used my tackle , which was a huge mistake. _

_Before I could reach the snake I felt a pair of gloved hands snagged me. I tried to shock the gloves as they lifted me up but they were made out of rubber. Another pair of gloved hands wrapped a rope around me so I couldn't move. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Arbok flick Storm into a tree, which she hit and then fell to the ground, apparently knocked out._

_(Storm!) I cried out but no luck._

_After I was tied up, I was stuffed in a cage and then I heard a loud click as it was locked. I was lifted up and saw Jessie, Meowth and James laughing at me._

_(Let me out)I growled as I tried my hardest to shock my way out but it was no use. Either the rope was made of rubber or the cage absorbed my electricity. It wore me out so I stopped. 'looks like the idiots have gotten smarter, unfortunately for me' I thought._

_"you're not going anywhere" Jessie said._

_Meowth jerked his head to where Storm was lying, "Who was dat? Yer girlfriend?"_ _James and Jessie joined in laughing._

_(shush up meowth) I muttered._

_(it wasss a weakling) arbok hissed._

_I ignored them and tried to break the ropes around my body but it was too tight. I growled at them. (when I break this rope you are going to get it)_

_Jessie pretended to shudder. "we're sooo scared"_

_"What are you going to do? Nibble our fingers?" James added._

_I looked over at the trapped herd. They looked at me silently with hopeful looks on their faces all their hopes were on me to get them free. I felt a little stab of guilt at leading them into this mess. There was one slimmer of hope left. 'here goes nothing' I thought._

_(Help!) I cried out into the night. (Misty brock, Ash, Anyone. Help!) but no response came. (he's going to come and to the rescue just like last time) I told the Rockets as Meowth translated. I paused. (any minute now) we waited but nothing happened._

_They looked at me with smug faces. "Wrong" Jessie told me as James went over to the herd and dragged them over to the back of a van._

_I felt like I had been hit with my own Thunder attack. (Wh-what do you mean?)_

_I saw my shocked expression reflected in Meowth's gleaming eyes. "Simply dat. Da twoip ain't comin' back…ever. He ain't a trainer no more."_

_My heart shattered. 'Ash not a pokemon trainer anymore?' I thought. I shook my head. (I don't believe you. It's not true. It can't be… )_

_Arbok flicked his tongue through one of the cage bars. It gave me a chill as it touched my fur. "Believe it. He wasn't the same afterwards. " His trainer told me as she put the cage on a rock and then turned to Meowth and Arbok. "Guard it"_

_The both bowed to her ad she went over to James and started stuffing the Pikachus into cages and then throwing them into the van._

_"Shame dat dey tought dat you was protectin' dem from humans an' now ya got dem trapped" Meowth laughed._

_I glared at him_ _(What did Jessie mean by, he wasn't the same afterwards?)_

_(he losssst hisss sssspirit) Arbok said_

_"trainin' didn't seem to interest him much after he released ya" Meowth added._

_(No. you're wrong) I squeaked but my heart told me otherwise._

_He nodded as he stuck a claw through the cage bars and started poking my fur. "He don't know or care dat we finally caught ya, Pikachu…Pikachu…"_

(Pikachu) a soft voice spoke. (wake up)

(huh?) I opened my eyes and saw Storm next to me. she had been poking me with her tail.

(they're outside) was all she said.

I got up off the ground and onto my paws. 'was that dream a sign of what would happen if I stayed here?' I thought as I quickly groomed my fur. The thought of it made me shudder. I didn't have to think about what I would do. (I...can't stay. I had this dream. Team rocket attacked again..and they told me Ash... he ... he gave up pokemon training)

Storm's eyes widened ( oh no...)

(the dream made me realize that ... I just can't turn my back on who I am. I'm a trainer's pokemon and ... that's the way it has to be. I can't just abandon that part of myself. I am and will always be Ash's pokemon)

Storm nodded. (I understand. You need to follow what your heart tells you . how are you going to tell them?)

I looked at her. (I haven't really figured that out yet)

We left the safety of the hollowed tree trunk. It was still dark but the sky was slowly getting lighter. walked down to where the herd was waiting. Lightning was in front of the group. (Where did you go last night?) she asked me. (we were looking for you. Since you saved-)

(he's not staying) mumbled Storm.

Lightning glared at her. (what do you mean by that?)

(he's not staying. He told me-) she said a bit louder.

A muscular pikachu came up to her, and raised a paw, as if ready to take a swipe at her . (Stay out of our business, you mind reading fr-)

I couldn't take it .(back off) I growled as I jumped in between the tall pikachu and Storm, my fur fluffed out. The other yellow mouse lowered his paw and stepped back. (stop-treating Storm like an outcast just cause she can't use electric attacks and has unique talents. She's a pikachu just like you so this is her business. She should be allowed to be a part of this herd and voice her opinion without being beaten up. And to answer you, yes I am going back)

Cries came out of the crowd. (you said you might!)

(is it that human?)

(why are you leaving?)

(I thought you wanted to stay).

( but lightning, what about my-) a female pikachu began but Lightning slapped her tail over her mouth. I saw her give the other female a hard look.

(Hush.) She told the others and then turned her attention to me (why is it that you don't want to join? You seemed happy enough last night. Why would you want to go back to a human) she spat on the ground (anyways)

I felt all their eyes on me. I took a deep breath, looked at Storm, who had moved to my right side, and began, trying to keep calm. (Thanks for the good time but I can't really picture life without human contact. The human I want to go back to is very kind-hearted. He and the other humans were the ones who helped save us last night. the two humans and the Meowth who trapped us are not very nice humans at all. They have been after me for a while. If they knew that 'chu was me-)

(but you stopped them) a voice called out.

'Barely. ' I thought.

A male pikachu with a small nick in his ear stood up. (you can protect us from them) he suggested as he sat back down.

(Shocker makes a good point.) Lightning claimed. (if all that's holding you back is that human) she spat on the ground (I say ditch him. what do you need with a stupid hum-)

I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out . Storm spoke up (He's not stupid. He came up with the idea of using the net for you to bounce off of. Besides what you need a protector for? You have teeth and claws and electricity)

There was a murmur among the group. (Besides, Zapdos sent me a dream about how things would turn out. It was not a pretty sight. Those bad humans were back, worse than ever and some of us were slain for our pelts. The ones who survived were captured and turned into ruthless heartless slaves who killed without a moment's thought ) Storm continued. My jaw dropped- she was lying to them to save me.

There was an outcry from the herd. (Hmm) Lightning muttered and then faced them. She raised her tail for silence. (Shocker, Thundar, Bolt and Sparkette-) she looked at the female pikachu who had interrupted her, who flinched (come with me. we must talk)

When those Pikachus left with Lightning, the rest of the herd broke up into smaller groups. I turned to Storm. (you didn't have to Lie like that )

(no one would have believed the dream you had) She looked up at me (yes I did. I heard read their auras and lightning's mind. Lightning was gonna force you to stay here. She even promised you to Sparkette to get you to stay) she whispered.

(The 'chu she silenced with her tail?)

Storm nodded. ( her daughter. )

(What? She has a daughter?) Lightning didn't seem like the motherly type to me.

(sparkette's almost as mean as her mother. By the way thanks for standing up for me. )

I blushed with embarrassment. (it was nothing. They shouldn't have bullied you like that . I didn't want you to be hurt . ) I realized that I had picked up that quality from Ash. A stab of longing hit me.

(excuse me?) a small voice came from my other side. I turned around and saw the little mouse I saved.

(Taran) Storm mouthed.

(do you have to go?)

I gave him a sad smile. (I have to. I don't really belong here I belong with ash)

Noticing his confused look, Storm explained (his human friend. The one who saved us)

(Oh) Taran understood (Is he really as nice as you said?)

I nodded. (he is, he saved my life from a Spearow attack)

(Taran, where are you sweetie?) a sweet voice called. The speaker came up to us. It was a female Pikachu, who was looking chubby around the middle. I guessed that she was having another litter soon. Taran bounced over to her, rubbing himself against her fur.

(Mommy, mommy, he said- he said that the human saved him from Spearows. Are Spearows mean?)

She licked his cheek affectionately. (They can be quite viscous or so I hear) She turned to me (thanks, for saving him from drowning. Mew knows how scared I was when I saw him fall into the river. Taran, is there something you'd like to say?)

He looked up at me (thanks for saving me. I'm sorry that you are not staying but if Zapdos wants you to follow your heart then I think you should go for it.) Taran asked Storm (is it true that you can read roras?)

(it's called auras and yes)

(that's really cool. Why do other 'chus beat you up for it?) it seems pretty mean to beat someone up just cause they're diff-)

(whoops) Sparkette purposefully bumped into Taran and his mom as she padded up to us . (I didn't see you there) she jerked her head to where the herd was waiting. (they're waiting for you. But if you want to stay) she rubbed against my fur (I can tell them otherwise)

(No) I was firm.

Her sly smile dropped. (fine. Follow me) I began down the path but stopped when I heard Storm's voice.

(wait! I'll come with-) Sparkette thrust her tail in between us and glared at Storm.

(You... stay here.) She growled in an unfriendly way as she removed her tail. (lightning's orders. But Taran comes)

I extended my tail as did Storm. Our tails connected and we shook them. (thank you…. For everything. I'll never forget you.) She told me.

(Neither will I) I replied and added in a quiet voice (I hope that you find your happiness)

She removed her tail from mine (thanks. Goodbye. I hope our paths cross again)

(me too) I added before I left.

(bye mommy! I'll be back) Taran added. As we headed to the herd I kept on looking back and returning the waves Storm and Taran's mom were giving me. As I left the clearing with them I wished with all my heart that Storm would be able to find as kind a trainer as Ash.

I walked in front of the group next to Lightning. (I still don't see why you want to be with that human).

'I am getting tired of the 'chus calling him that' I thought but I kept my cool. (his name is Ash) I corrected her (he's my best friend in the world. He's got a huge heart and puts his pokemon's needs before his own. He even asked me if I wanted to evolve to beat a Raichu but) I stopped and sniffed the air. His scent was somewhat faint but strong. I changed my walking into a run while the others followed my example .I continued what I was saying (but I refused)

Most of the group was impressed. (He gave you a choice?)

(yup.)

(he didn't force you ?) another voice piped up.

(Nope. Raichu and it's trainer kept on calling us babies but I proved them wrong) I jumped over a tree trunk, the smell was stronger now. (he even saved my life from a Spearow attack)

(a Spearow attack?) the group echoed. I nodded, recalling how the flock of birds had pecked every bit of my fur they could reach.

(they nearly killed me. ash told, no-ordered me to get in a pokeball so that I could be safe)

(What happened?) someone asked.

(he could have left you to die and saved his own skin) Lightning pointed out

'What is her beef with humans?' I thought. (but he didn't. he was going to take the Spearows attack instead of me) the others gasped. (but I couldn't let him so even though I was really hurt I unleashed an enormous Thundershock at them) 'and fried Misty's bike in the process' I added in my head.

We reached a small hill. The scent was so overpowering that I knew he was on the other side . (he's here)

Taran nudged Lightning who grumbled (fine.) she looked at me (we will follow you)

I ran up the slope as quick as I could. At the bottom I saw Misty and brock talking to Ash, who was saying something like "…be much happier here"

The rising sun hit my fur (hi). He looked up and saw me and muttered my name.

I turned around and saw the whole herd behind me. Taran come up to me and extended his tail. (I want to thank you again. You saved me twice. )

I extended my own tail and shook his with mine (it was no problem)

We unhooked our tails and the little mouse faced the group (let's give a big cheer for our say-vee-oars: Pikachu and his friend!)

They all started shouting (hooray! They saved the day! hooray! They saved the day!)

I heard Misty ask Brock what they were cheering for but I didn't hear his reply. I was already leaping into Ash's open arms.

Tears were streaming down both our faces but neither of us cared. I was back where I belonged.

The end


	7. the nightmare

Cruel nightmare by WyldClaw

Plot: Remember how at the start of my two parter start Misty woke up from a horrid nightmare? Well here's the full thing. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! That's why I write FAN-fiction- cause I'm a FAN. Flames shall be used to make s'mores during -

Mia1986: Lame-o!

Hey! get out of my author's note! What are you talking about

Mia1986: you interrupt my reviews so I get to interrupt your fic. Two. Your disclaimer bites

Like a certain vegetarian vampire from forks?

Mia1986 {sighs}: I'm not thinking of Edward but -

Yeah you're thinking of jake in his-

Mia1986 (turns bright red): you're asking for it. Pattinson and Jake are both adorable! Their eyes melt my heart. Their lips –

Spare me the intimate details- you're drooling all over my keyboard. I cleaned it . uh ..recently

Mia1986: when? Three months ago?

Um... Well...

Mia1986: HA! I KNEW IT! it's soooo filthy and grimy-

shaddup and let me get with the fanfic, will you? go find jake {She leaves with a dreamy expression). For the love of the gods, why do I allow her into the Author's notes? Anyways ( )- translated Pokemon speech, ' ' are thoughts and " " are humans. Italics mean a dream. Togepi has a lisp so he says words that start with 'r's with' w's and he calls misty and ash 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Remember this is through Misty's POV. it's a semi-WCverse fic-no Brock but The events never actually happen.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

_Today's gonna be the day' I thought. It was a warm sunny day out and Pikachu, Togepi , Ash and I were walking on a path. . My crush was walking ahead with Pikachu, looking at where we were on the map. ' I' m finally going to finally tell him the truth .really how hard could it be to say four simple words: Ash, I love-'_

_A tug at my pant leg broke my train of thought. I looked down and saw Togepi. (uh Mommy, daddy says he knows where we're going but I dunno if he does )_

_I sighed as we walked over to him._ _"You got us lost again didn't you?"_

_"No I didn't. "_

_I rolled my eyes "humor me ash, just where are we?"_

_"Um..." he looked sheepishly at me and pointed to a spot on the map. "Here we are."_

_Pikachu sighed from his perch. (That's a lake you're pointing at)_

_"Oops"_

_"in other words... you don't know where we are!" I told him as I took the map from his hands, folded it up and hit him over the head with it._

_"Hey!_"

_'Men'. I put it in my backpack we resumed walking. "Come on, Misty. I have a very good sense of direction" he pointed out as we walked. "I don't need a map to know where I'm going_" . _'And Daisy, Violet and Lilly are super tough when it comes to battles' I thought._

_"Since when have my directions gotten us lost or off track?" he continued_

_(you really want to know?) Pikachu muttered._

_"Let's see" I ticked off on my fingers, " the time primape chased us, when we got stuck in that blizzard, getting lost on the way to Vermillion City ."_

_(In the forest with those ghosts and you wented the hoot-hoot from that lady) Togepi piped in._

_Pikachu added (when we had to seek shelter at The House of Imite, the Spearows,, Need I go on?)_

_He blushed with embarrassment as we spoke and nervously chuckled. "Okay, you win"_ .

_'He's so cute when he's embarrassed' I privately thought._

_"So I'm not the greatest with directions "_

_"You're just realizing that now? "_

_"Well, I was able to lead us out of Mount Moon and I was able to solve Blaine's riddles-"_

_"Yeah, thanks to my help " I countered._

_"I almost had them . And I managed to save Lapras on my own. Plus I was able to find my back to the indigo conference after the rocket attack "_.

_I rolled my eyes and sighed.' so stubborn. But that's what I love about him.'_ . _"Okay Mr. Hotshot I'll give you that. But who stopped Tentacruel from destroying Porta vista? Who was the one who figured out the Shamuti legend? Who got the salvo weed for you and Tracy?"_

_He opened his mouth but closed it. Pikachu shook his head and sighed as he jumped down onto the ground. (Give it up Ash. you know she's right.)_

_" gee thanks a lot buddy" he grumbled._

_We came to a fork in the road. The left side looked a little darker and spookier than the right. (Which way mommy?) Togepi asked_

_"The left looks a bit creepy" I admitted._

_"Trust a girl to be a bit scared of the dark"_

_I resisted the urge to hit him again. "If it's dark you don't know where you're going or what you're gonna run into"_

_(Don't worry. If it's weally dark Daddy can use cyndaquil)_ _Togepi had a point but I was still a little wary._

_"Come on Mist" my crush, begged giving me a growlithe puppy eyed look._

_"Please? There might be so water-types there"_

_Pikachu looked up at me (you're the one with the good sense of direction)_

_"Well, I guess I can stand a little dark" I agreed._

_We followed the path to the left. "Besides if I'm gonna be the greatest pokemon master in the world I can't be scared of a little darkness" Ash added_

_'Only the thought of someone beating him in a battle scares him' I thought._

_"One of these days I'm going to get there and finally show Gary who the better trainer is" he continued. "I just know it. I've got a sixth sense about these things"_

_. " Well Mr. sixth sense, you're going to- crash into " but before I could finish he crashed into a sign on a post and fell onto the ground. "That sign"_

_(Daddy!) Togepi jumped out of my arms and ran to him._

_(Pikapi! Are you okay)?_

_"Owww" he rubbed his head_

_(Are you okay?)_

_"Yeah, Just my ego is bruised"_

_' Like that will slow him down ' I thought_. _I knelt down and helped him up. He looked at the sign he had bumped into and read it aloud:_

_"If you are brave at the end of this path you will see a cave_

_In the heart of that cave_

_Lies a lake full of Dratini"_

_It took him all of five seconds to jump in the air. "Yes! That will surely wipe the smirk off Gary's face! Dratinis are so rare! I don't think even he's s caught one"_

_'Here we go again'. I didn't like Gary at all. He was self-centered and a big jerk who was always ahead. I liked the idea of him beating him in a Pokemon battle. They had battled once before when we were back in Pallet Town after Ash won the Orange League but Gary had easily creamed Pikachu in a battle with his umbreon- then an Eevee. Ash had taken the loss pretty hard and was determined to show him who the better trainer._

_Pikachu looked pumped too (Yeah, that will show that stupid umbreon of his)_

_"Last one there is a slowbro!" he laughed as he and Pikachu took off. I picked Togepi off the ground and slowly followed after them._

_"A Dratini would really give me respect from Daisy, violet and Lilly. And it has been a while since I got a new pokemon" I said to myself._

_(Mommy?)_

_"Hmm?"_

_(What's a drateny?)_

_I thought hard. "It's a blue dragon pokemon that looks like a small serpent._

_According to books, it's really rare and is pretty strong. It evolves into a Dragonite. Drake of the Orange Crew has one"_

_(Oh.) He was quiet for a few minutes. (Is Daddy sure that it's not something the dummyheads set up?) He asked_

_I stopped in my tracks. Togepi was right. "I don't know if he does."_

_(How can he be sure it's not? Daddy's fallen for their traps a lot and this could be one of them)_

_'Think misty; remember the egg sellers' trick? The Hawaiian girls' trick? The survey takers trick?'_ _. This did seem like something they would do'. But if the note was telling the truth they'd want the Dratinis for themselves and knowing Ash, he'd want to save them._

_"You're right. This does seem weird. I need to go back to that sign to take a closer look- " I felt something crawling on my pant leg so I looked down saw two Weedles rubbing against my pant leg_

_" EEEEEEEEK! Get away you stupid bugs" I screamed as I kicked them into a nearby bush. Suddenly a swarm of Beedrill came out of it!_

_"uh oh!"_

_(Get her!) They buzzed._

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I ran as fast as I could as the bugs chased me._

_I somehow outran the bugs and reach the opening of the cave. Ash and Pikachu were waiting for me in front . I stopped to catch my breath_

_"What took you?"_

_. ( We heard you scream) Pikachu told me ._

_I pointed at the huge swarm of Beedrill that was flying toward us. "th-th-THAT!"_

_He quickly unclipped Bayleef's pokeball, maximized it and threw it into the air, calling her out, "Bayleef! I choose you!" The ball split in two and a white burst of energy came out and materialized into his Bayleef. After she materialized She turned around, and proceeded to lick his face as a sign of affection._

_(Uh, Bayleef. You might want to stop licking daddy and turn around) Togepi suggested_

_She blushed (oops) . She turned around , saw my terrified face and then glanced at the Beedrill._

_(GET THE HUMANS!) the bugs buzzed. She got in between the bugs and me._

_(I don't think so !) The grass type yelled as she used Razor Leaf, Body Slam and Vine Whip on them._

_(take that! and that!) Pikachu joined in, shocking the bug types. No matter how hard they fought, the bees kept on coming. Even though they kept the bees at bay and managed to dodge most of the attacks the two pokemon were hit with poison stings and fury attacks. It was only luck that neither of them was poisoned_

_( Daddy, Bayleef and Pikachu are getting weally tired) Togepi commented after a while._

_Ash recalled the grass type to her ball and picked up the electric pokemon, who was panting for breath . (too... many bugs.. They just keep on coming) he said in between breaths._

_"What do we do now" Ash asked_

_The bugs had trapped is in a semi circle and seemed to know we were beaten. I noticed a yellow-orange ball growing at the end of their stingers. "Run!_ _They're charging up Hyper Beam!" I grabbed his hand with my free one and we dashed into the cave just as the bugs fired the Hyper Beams. We made it inside as the beams were fired and a ton of rocks came over the entrance, leaving a small sliver of light._

_"That was a close one." I remarked_

_( that was scary) Togepi remarked. _

_"Let's go find those Dratinis!" Ash said. "I'll lead"_

_"I don't think so" I put Togepi on the ground, got a flashlight out of my pack turned it on_

_He groaned. "But-"_

_I gave him a cringe worthy look. "I have a better sense of direction that you do. Whose so brilliant idea landed us in here? . I thought so"_

_We started walking, our footsteps echoing in the deserted cave. (Do you know where we're going mommy?) Togepi asked_

_(None of us do) Pikachu told him (but I'm sure we'll find a way out)_

_We walked on in silence for a bit. I was still jittery from the bugs' attack. Something about this cave gave me the creeps. "There!" I pointed the flashlight's beam toward a rickety looking bridge across a huge looking chasm about fifteen feet away._

_"Yes! Watch out Dratini because you're mine! Gary, you're going down!" he shouted- the statement echoing through the cave._

_(Shout it to the whole world why don't you) Pikachu muttered_

_"I think there might be some Dugtrio in this cave that didn't hear-," I began but I stopped There was a sound of wing beats in the air._

_Pikachu's ears perked up and twitched (Something definitely heard you. And it's coming closer)_

_A big flock of Zubats and Golbats flew toward us. We screamed and I dropped the flashlight, which hit the ground. The biggest Golbat leered at us (two humans and pokemon full of delicious meat and blood) it said (delicious snacks)_

_(We're not snacks for you) Pikachu uttered a low growl as he used Quick Attack on the Golbat but missed. _

_Then he tried a Double—edge attack but it retaliated with a Wing Attack._ _ (Weakling) it said as its wings glowed silver and it hit the little mouse with a Steel Wing attack, flinging him against the wall._

_The electric type let out a whimper of pain as he hit the rocky wall on his shoulder and fell to the ground. _

_We were by his side in a flash. He wasn't badly hurt, just a few cuts but his fur was spiked up. (That bat's toast- OWW) he gave an expression of pain as he stood up_

_"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked him._

_(I think I injured my shoulder when I hit the rock) he replied. We huddled in a circle, trying to ignore the taunts of the Golbats and Zubats circling around us_

_(We gonna feast well!)_

_(Can't wait to sink my fangs into that tasty looking morsel)_

_(Tasty looking humans)_

_(Yummy snacks)_

_(Feast time!) The lead bat pointed at us with a wing. (Attack!) The flock surrounded us and then attacked us trying to bite our skins. I couldn't see anything and the bats separated us. Every time I felt one on my skin I flung my backpack at it to keep them away. I didn't give the bats a chance._

_"Get away from us, you stupid bats!" I cried out but the bats kept on coming at us. Pikachu was covered in them and tried shocking them off of his body which somewhat worked. I heard screams of pain from him and Ash._

_I called out Staryu and command it to use swift and water gun on the bats surrounding the electric type. Once it did that I returned it. I knelt down by the mouse's side. " Are you alright?"_

_(Thanks) he panted, (where's ash)_

_My crush was about six feet away surrounded in bats biting him. (Leave him alone!) Togepi jumped out of my arms and started waving his fingers, glowing blue. Metronome!_

_"Togepi! No " I cried out. He opened his mouth and fired a small stream of fire at the bats, which got burnt but only a few of them flew away._

_I ran over to him as Pikachu shocked a few more away. "Are you okay?" I asked him._

_He nodded but I saw that his arm was red with blood and he winced in pain._

_"Thanks Togepi. But how are we going to take care of the rest?_

_Pikachu smirked (let's double up)_

_"Good idea" I unclipped Politoed and Corsola's pokeballs, maximized them and called them out. Ash did the same thing with Cyndaquil_

_Politoed started doing a dance after he materialized and then turned to me (you rang for me?)_

_(Ready when you are!)_

_I pointed at the bats in front of us. "Corsola, Bubblebeam! Politoed, Water Gun and Swagger!" I commanded_

_"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" Ash told her. Pikachu caught his breath before adding his Thundershocks to the mix-he knew that the bigger bats would be the problem. The bats countered with their attacks so soon the space was filled with fighting pokemon and us shouting commands and encouragement to our four._ _A short while later, most of the bats were burnt, paralyzed, or confused. They flew off leaving only three heavy looking Golbats. (COWARDS! FOOLS!) The bigger bats yelled at them._

_"Okay you're doing great. All you have to do is work together to bring these bozo bats down and then you get a long well deserved rest" Ash and I told our tired group._

_The Golbats looked at us and then gathered white energy inside their wings. 'They're going to use Razor Wing' I thought._

_"Corsola, Spike Cannon! Politoed, Mega Punch"_

_(How 'bout something to spike up the mood?) Corsola said as she unleashed her Spike Cannon._

_(Like a little punch?) My water pokemon said as he Mega Punched the bat pokemon._

_(my turn) Cyndaquil opened her mouth as she unleashed a huge Flamethrower attack, effectively fainting one Golbat._

_"Nice job!" Ash told her. "You deserve a long rest Cyndaquil." He returned her to the pokeball and minimized it. I heard him wince as he re-attached it to his belt. 'his wounds must be worse than it looks'_

_He looked up and saw the remaining two Golbats fire their Razor Wind attacks us! "duck!" he shouted as he pushed me out of the way onto the ground . The razor sharp blades of energy just missed me by inches but it nicked his shoulder and arm. He yelped in pain._ _The bats lunged at us, their fangs glowing purple. (You'll be delicious as a post battle snack!) They swooped in to use their Poison Fang attacks!_

_At the same time Ash and I cried out "Corsola, Politoed! Water Gun at full force!" "Pikachu, Thunder!"_

_(Snack on this!) They said as they unleashed their attacks. The combined water/electric attacks hit the two bats. They screamed loudly and flew away._

_Politoed jumped up and down with glee. (We did it! We beat them)_

_Corsola looked out of breath (I don't know about you Politoed but I could sleep for a week)_

_I pointed Corsola and Politoed's pokeballs at them. "You did really well and deserve a long rest. Return" I returned them to the balls and put them back on my belt._

_Togepi tugged at my jeans (Mommy! Daddy and Pikachu are hurt weal bad)_

_I picked up my flashlight and went over to them, following him. Ash clutched his hurt arm to his chest, looking pale. I noticed there were numerous puncture marks on his arm, each one bright red. There were some bigger bite marks, which were freely bleeding. There were gashes on his shoulder and shirt where the razor wind hit. 'He looks awful'. "I'm fine Mist," he groaned.._

_"No, you're not". I put my pack down, opened up and rummaged through it until I found a clean shirt. I closed it up and gave the shirt to my crush. "Here Use this to stop the bleeding"_

_"thanks" he took the shirt from me and put it over his injured arm. I blushed_

_(that will definitely work until we get to a 'Center) Pikachu commented. The electric mouse was worse off than his trainer. he had marks on his fur where the Beedrils hit. his shoulder looked like it was sprained. bleeding Puncture marks where the bats had bitten him danced across his fur and tail. he looked pretty pale. He looked at me and saw a concerned look on my face (Don't worry Misty. once we get to a 'Center Joy will fix me ) he panted and carefully jumped onto Ash's good shoulder._

_I extended my hand and helped him to his feet. "We have to get out of here quick," I told them as I put the flashlight back_

_"But-the Dratini-"_

_"We don't even know if there really are Dratini here. Asides from me, we're all injured. It could be a trap or a trick"_

_(The drateny will be still here) Togepi said as I picked him up. (Daddy, I know you want a drateny but you're weally hurt)_

_"Togepi's got a good point. " I pointed to the injured limb. If you managed to weaken a Dratini, how would you be able to catch it with a pokeball?" I pointed out._

_He sighed. "Guess you're right"_

_' If they don't get their wounds treated soon it could get much worse' I thought as we walked towards the bridge. I gulped when I saw the bridge. It was a rickety looking wooden thing across twenty or so feet and below it was a deep dark chasm._

_Ash looked over at it as well. "Y-you go first Misty and I'll b-be right behind you"_

_I cautiously put my foot on the first plank. It seemed to hold me so I went slowly forward. I glanced back over at them quickly. The teen seemed to be nervous about something as he followed me a few steps away._

_It was when we were halfway through that I heard a weird noise coming from one end of the bridge. I looked behind me and saw that the frayed ropes holding the bridge together were snapping! "RUN!" I yelled as I reached the other side. "Come on, run for it!"_

_(Hurry!) Togepi chimed in._

_But just as Ash got to the other side, the bridge gave way! He cried out in alarm as he started falling through the air. Putting Togepi on the ground, I reached for his free hand ...and missed. I watched as they fell into the darkness. "NOOO!"_

_Tears started to well up in my eyes.' please no'. "No. He can't be-just can't be. Oh ho-oh he can't be gone "_

_(Misty, down here) Pikachu's voice came from below me. I looked down and saw Ash tightly holding onto a small ledge about four feet below with his hands. The mouse was on his shoulder-his paws clutching on to the tee shirt tightly. my tears instantly disappeared._

_'I thought-I thought they were goners'. ._

_(Can you help us up?) . Obviously the mouse's trainer was too scared to speak- he was pale as a sheet._

_"I'll try" I bent down on my knees to reach them. "Togepi, hold onto my jeans tightly"_

_('Kay)_

_I extended my hand so my crush could reach it. "grab my hand"_

_He lifted one trembling hand and tried reach but missed. "I can't. Something down there is trying to pull me down" he looked really scared-no. he was terrified. I had never seen him like this before._

_I could feel it too. "Just grab on." I begged. He tried again and caught my hand. I started to pull him up. "If we don't make it out of here alive there's something I want to tell you. Ash I -"_

_But as if it knew that someone Was trying to help him up, the unseen force got stronger and it caused him to be pulled into the darkness which in turn made Togepi and i fall into the pit! I shouted his name but everything was spinning around me and I felt his hand slip away! (Daddy!)_

_"Ash!"_

_(Pikapi!)_

_"Misty!"_

_(Mommy!)_

_Pikachu, Togepi, ash and I shouted each other's names but suddenly it got way too dark to see anything. Down, down, down we fell into the blackness._ _I shut my eyes for a few seconds and... _

_THUD! I had fallen onto some sort of gray carpet in a building. I looked around as I got up to my feet . I found myself in a long dimly lit hallway with large barred windowpanes separating something. I heard a voice but it was at the other end of the hallway._

_"I wonder if Ash and Pikachu are here. What do you think Togepi? Togepi? " I quickly looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen! "where are you?"_

_I got another shock when I looked down and saw all my pokeballs were missing! I bit my lip-I felt unprotected without my pokemon in this unknown place. I'd be glad to see any of them now even Psyduck! 'Calm down'. I thought. 'Surely there has to be an explanation for this? Maybe who ever is at the end of this hallway can help me out'_

_I started walking when a mournful howl stopped me in my tracks (help...me) a voice to me left said. I turned to the section it had come from. When I got to the window I stopped and gasped in a largeish cell, I saw a familiar blue spotted leopard pokemon, its regal purple cape like mane dull and matted. It legs were shackled and a black collar around its neck. Suicune! I noticed that the bar like panes in front of the glass were just like jail bars._

_'Maybe I can bend the bars' I thought. I touched one and got a very nasty shock that seemed to burn my fingers. It seemed like it couldn't see me at all. It tried to break the wall with a Bubblebeam attack but a bolt of electricity came out from the collar and shocked the water type. I couldn't bear it so I moved on._

_. It was horrible. In one cell I did a double take when I saw Moltres trapped inside a force field. It was putting up a good fight but it broke my heart to see the legendary. In another cage a shiny Espeon wearing a black collar was trying to teleport but something in the room or perhaps the collar was preventing it from doing so. I shuddered. Wherever I was it wasn't good. There were lots of pokemon that I passed in cages. Some called out for help others, just stared dully at me all of them were injured it was hard to walk past them, knowing there was aught I was able to do._

_. There was a shinny arcanine that howled for my help. I wished there was some way of helping these poor pokemon. "Don't worry. As soon as I find out what's going on I'll free you" I promised_

_In the cell across from Suicune I saw an ill-looking Dragonair. It looked weakly at me._ _As I got closer to the door I heard someone shouting at something "I said to share your knowledge of his or her whereabouts or experience a world of pain!"_

_I heard a loud but distinct cry of pain. (Help!)_

_"Togepi!" My heart raced faster as I quickened my pace._

_In a larger cell near the end of the hallway there was a blue and red dragon pokemon that I didn't recognize. The poor pokemon's wings were chained together and its wings were tied up. Like the other pokemon it seemed to be wearing a power-restricting collar around its neck. It roared as it thrashed about in its cell, thrashing against the cell's windows and the walls. Every time it did a blast of electricity or ice came out from the walls and hit it._

_(It wants to escape out of here. But it will not be able to break free.) A voice spoke in my mind I stopped. I knew that voice!_

_I turned around to face the speaker. "It' s you!" I walked toward where the voice was coming from._ _Trapped behind a cage in a black light screen bubble next to the door was Mewtwo. He had his hands shackled together as well as his feet and was struggling to break free of the bubble. A dark pulse of energy would hit him every time he tried to fight back. There were black restraints around his tail and neck too. Those fierce black eyes from Mount Quena turned their gazed on me_

_(You're the girl from Mount Quena) he spoke in my mind._

_I nodded. "Y-yes"_

_(You must escape this place before they catch you)_

_"Not without my friends. " I shook my head. I didn't want to know who 'they' were. "How did you end up? Wherever we are?"_

_The man made legendary looked sad. (They used the clones to lead me into a trap. They tortured Pidgeottwo, Charizardtwo, Dewgongtwo Meowthtwo and Vulpixtwo along with many others. Bands restricting and draining powers) . I remembered the clones and I gulped._

_"I'm .. sorry." I didn't know what else to say. _

_ . (they are relentless) he paused._

_" Have you seen a boy with black hair and/ or a Pikachu around?" I waited for his answer - 'did he remember '_

_(The boy who saved me at Mount Quena? ) Mewtwo's eyes went wide for a minute as if remembering . (No. But the other one is in there)_

_my heart leapt. "my Togepi? "_

_(yes) the psychic type looked to the door and . (you must hurry)_

_his eyes glowed. He strained for a few minutes but then the door silently and slowly opened it for me. Dark energy hit him as he did so._

_"Thank you" I rushed inside the door. I stopped in my tracks. I was in a big white room and in the center of it was a platform and on that platform was..._

_"Togepi!" I ran to him over to him but a barrier pushed me away and I fell onto the floor ten feet away_

_(mommy? Where are you !) He turned around and I saw that he was very hurt._ _Poor Togepi'. He had whip marks on his shell and I saw that he looked thin and worn out. There were bruises over his body and there were a lot of wires attached to him. He was strapped into the podium so he could barely move. _

_My anger boiled at the sight of him. 'Whoever did this to him is going to pay'_, _"I'm here sweetie!"_

_He looked down and saw me. His face split into a grin as he struggled against his bonds. (Mommy!)_

_"What happened to you"_

_(don't know. I don't like it here.)_

_"there's a barrier around you so I can't free you right away. But I'll find a way '_

_( watch out for the mean human with the cold- ) his eyes went wide horror as I heard footsteps approach. I hid in the shadows. A figure of a man appeared in the door way._

_" shut up ! No one can hear you " A cold voice – which sent a chill down my_ _spine- commanded. "I told you to find them for me and all you do is cry . now tell me where are they"_

_(Don't know what you mean) the little pokemon mumbled_

_the man noticed me. " get away from my prize girl! This aught to stop you : 1,000 volts of Flare Blast! " the voice yelled and I saw a huge mixed blast of electricity and fire come out of nowhere, aimed for me. I saw Togepi get hit with twice the same amount!_

_(MOMMY!) He screamed_

_"TOGEPI!" I yelled but the attack ht me just as it hit him. I yelled as the mix of fire and electricity struck! I was surprised I wasn't killed or burned to death – it was that intense! I felt like I was being burned and shocked to death at the same time. I let out a loud ear-piercing scream._

_The attack stopped ten minutes later. I fell to the floor, smelling like signed flesh and clothes. I couldn't move- the pain was too great. I forced myself to look up. I saw Togepi's skin looked badly burnt and as that he tried to move but another zap of electricity hit him._ _He reached out was one badly injured hand as if he could reach me._ _(Mom...my) his eyes fluttered and he fainted._

_"to-ge-pi.."_

_During the attack another man approached the other. He spoke in a pompous snobbish one I recognized though it had been over two years since I had first heard it. "I know that girl"_

_"That one?" the first voice sneered_

_"Yes" the collector replied. "Does she think she can steal my prize?"_

_"He's ... not an object," I muttered as I tried to inch forward. The pain was too much_

_"What is she doing here?" the first voice asked._

_"She was with him in the orange islands" the collector said_

_"Really?" the first voice rumbled._

_"I saw her save the brat when Lugia hit the water after it used Aeroblast to free itself from my rings and destroy my ship." I imagined him looking down at me with total dislike._

_"Now that you mention it. She does look familiar." That cold first voice remarked. "What to do with her?"_

_" Get her out of that room and put her in a cell. I'll deal with her later- make him _t_alk. Attila, get her. "_

_A sinking feeling appeared in my stomach. I shakily got to my feet as footsteps approached. But a pair of muscular arms grabbed me before I could move. I felt something cold against the side of my neck. I knew it at once that it was a knife blade. My heart beat faster than ever in my throat. I looked up and saw a tall spiky haired man. His eyes were hidden behind dark shaded glasses._

_"don't even move. You're kind of cute. Hun and I are going to have fun with you later "_

_"Let me go!"_

_He grinned as his grip on my arms tightened, "no can do. Boss's orders. If you don't listen or obey..." he let sentence hang in the air._

_"Please don't hurt him. He's just a baby," I muttered._

_" you'd better do what I say," Attila said. "Hun has had his fun with Hero Boy-" I shuddered when he said those last two words. 'Oh no! Please don't let hero boy be who i think it is' I thought but in my heart i knew it to be true_

_"Anyways soon I get to have my turn. move along , girl" he ordered as he dragged me away._

_I screamed. "TOGEPI! TOGEPI! ..."_

_as I was led away, I heard Togepi faintly call (mommy, where are you going ? )_

_Attila led me out the door down a dark long staircase. I shivered everytime I saw a spiderweb. My heart was thudding in my chest. 'Stay strong for him. I thought though the image of my poor injured Togepi burned itself in my brain. Who would do such a thing to an innocent baby? What were the collector and that other man talking about? What do they want with-_

_I was so wrapped in my thoughts I didn't notice when Attila stopped in front of a small cell. It had a small cot and sink and there was something like a dusty old television mounted on the wall. '_

_"Welcome to your new home… you're gonna be here a while " he laughed as he shoved me in. I hit the ground on my leg as he put the gun away and got out a spray bottle _

_. A stab of pain jolted through me and I winced in pain. "Wh-what do you mean I'm gonna be here a while?"_

_He smirked. " just that girlie."_

_"but why? I didn't do anything? Where are my other pokemon? "_

_" you won't be needing them. In fact you'll be helping us ." he laughed. the knot in my stomach clenched tighter as I painfully stood up , holding the bars of the prison for balance with one hand . _

_"like heck I will! You are evil! "_

_He grinned at me. " thank you . now are you going to cooperate ?"_

_I clenched my free hand into a fist. "with you, you creep? I don't know what kind of rocket grunt you are but here's my answer." I thrust my shaking fist through a gap between the bars but Attila grabbed my wrist before it made contact with his face. His grip was like iron- I couldn't break free!_

_"you're a feisty one" his cold eyes gleamed. " I like it when they try to fight back. It makes it all the more … fun"_

_"what all the more fun?" I asked. _

_"that's for me to know. good -night" he pushed a button on the spray bottle._

_Out of the bottle came a thick cloud of sparkling blue dust specks that settled over me. The effect was instant- the second the Sleep Powder cloud touched my skin my eyes grew heavy with sleep and darkness overwhelmed me._

_"... still won't cooperate," an unfamiliar voice reached my ear. I groggily opened my eyes to see the bars of the cell and the dusty surroundings. The voice seemed to be speaking to someone else on a phone. "yeah... the girl is still out cold... that rat isn't going anywhere with that force field ... I'll be up in a minute..""_

_I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard footsteps approach and then go up the stairs. My heart was pounding fast in my throat. I knew who the rat the grunt mentioned._

_As soon as the footsteps vanished I heard soft whimpers near my cell. Groggily I tried to stand on my righ leg t but my injured leg weighed me down. I switched feet but There was a clanking noise. I turned around and noticed an iron chain tied to a post in the wall attached to thick shackles around my legs. I felt sweaty and sticky._

_I tried to brush the sweat out of my hair but I discovered my hands were tied behind my back. . ' Great' I thought bitterly. "Lousy stupid Attila. When I get out of here I'm going to kick his- "_

_(Misty, is that you) a familiar but weak sounding voice asked in what seemed to be two cells down to me._

_"Pikachu? Where are you?" I whispered._

_(A couple.. cells down from you. I'm in a rubber. Cage behind. A force field) he wheezed. He seemed to be in pain._

_" I heard that grunt talking about it"_

_(domino put one of her metal rings around my body. I can't move. my paws. )_

_I growled at the thought of her. I remembered those rings too well. "Wh-where are we?"_

_(I don't know . Are you.) he coughed (okay? )._

_"I think so. My leg got injured when Attila threw me in here. my legs are trapped and my arms are tied. "_

_(I don't think that's all they... did)_

_"what do you-" I stopped- my stomach churning remembering Attila's comment about having some fun. I felt like retching at the very thought. "that's just sick. How about you?"_

_(Beaten till my fur was bleeding and blue. Front paws broken)_

_A lump appeared in my throat. "Wh-where's-"_

_the dusty television crackled to life. The screen blazed to life and I looked up to see the sneering face of the collector. I heard a gasp come out of my throat. In one hand was a sharp knife and it was pressed up against the throat of my trembling Togepi. He held the poor pokemon with his other hand in a strong grip. "Good morning girl. Have a nice sleep?"_

_"Let me out and Let him go " I glared at him. Evidently it was the same kick of two-way television Jessie Meowth and James used in Saffron City._

_"Now, now. Why would I want to give it up? I need your help- "_

_"He has a name..."_

_(m-mommy. I'm sc-scared...)_

_the collector ignored us. " your help in getting it to obey it's new master... me" he grinned evilly._

_"go to hell!"_

_"oh, that was the wrong thing to say. " he stated as he let his blade slip into Togepi's throat._

_He screamed as a bright stream of red appeared. ( MOMMMMY!)_

_I struggled against my bonds as I yelled his name . " TOGEPI! TOGEPI!... TOGEGPI..."_

"TOGEPI!" I shouted his name out.

(mommy?) I looked down and saw him pulling on my arm. I blinked, looked around and saw I was in my room. He was pulling on my arm. (Mommy, wake up. wake up. why were shouting out my name?) he asked

"N-no reason, sweetie. I just had a bad dream" I told him. 'that's all it was, just a bad dream'. I was pretty shaken from that nightmare .

he looked at me oddly so I gave a warm smile. 'I'll never tell him about that horrible nightmare' I silently vowed inside in my mind. 'never'

the end:

Author's notes: Scary huh? Now you know why Misty will never tell Togepi about it. Did i make it realistic enough? I hope the characters weren't too OOC Remember she has not met giovanni just yet so that's why she doesn't recognize his cold voice


	8. Sami's confession

My secret by WyldClaw

Plot: This is just a little thing about Sami's crush on Derek And Apollo's vision, her POV. Thoughts are _italics_, vision is in {} and Pokéspeech is in (). Don't take Sami or Jaden! If you do than May brokenstar haunt your dreams. I live for reviews.

XxX fic is below XxX

What is Love? The dictionary's definition of it is a demotion of a strong affection and personal attachment between two people. However ask anyone what their personal definition of love is it's like finding two Spindas with the same spot patterns. No two are alike. Sometimes it is instant; sometimes it comes out of years of friendship. Other times, it's from years of working together- like my parents' relationship. It could be a selfless act. Sometimes it's like a willow tree - it develops slowly over time until it's staring you in the face. I fall into the last category:

I'm Samantha 'sami' Kyralie Oak, the daughter of Professor Gary Oak. I've fallen in love with my very best friend Derek, the oldest kid of Pallet City's own Ash and Misty Ketchem.

To be honest I don't know how it came about but I could pinpoint when it began

. We met at school when we were young and bonded quickly. At the time he was an only child and i had my twin brother Ryan. We were kids of Pallet City's most famous citizens who wanted to step out of our parents' shadows. We shared similar dreams for the future. We were so close we joked that we were related. In a way we were: his dad was my godfather. We did lots of things together. In fact he helped me get over my fear of flying when I was about four years old.

X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback

I looked up at the massive charcoal gray skinned charizard and the dragonair and gulped. It was a lovely summer's day and my godfather and dad agreed that it was time to get over my fear of flying on a pokemon. Dad was taking Ryan and I to Seafoam Island for a conference and we would be flying there in a balloon. "I dunno if this is a good idea derwick. "

"I understand your fear Sami," my godfather told me. He was stroking the head of the dragonair. "It's scary your first time-"

"It's rweally cool. " Derek interjected. His handsome eyes sparkled- there was something about him that attracted me. He wore a white tee shirt and overalls. His five-year-old face was beaming with excitement " It like you are in another world. You can go through clouds and fog and mist. Pease sami?"

"Wh-what I fall off? The winds are weally stwong in the air" I voiced my fears.

" You won't" Derek squeezed my hand. I looked over at him. "Awora an' sunset wont let you fall an' neither will I"

The shiny charizard- Sunset-shook her great head. (Of course I won't allow you to fall little one. I would never hurt a human or let them fall... unless they truly deserve it like HIM). Her face darkened for a heartbeat as she muttered the last two words under her breath referring to her former mean trainer. He had abused and nearly killed her Mom told me that there was an ugly battle involving him and the Ketchums when he came looking for her.

(And if you do ash and I will be there to catch you) aurora added. She winked at me and I managed a smile. She was a very beautiful and kindhearted pokemon whose cheery demeanor could brighten up anyone. (You've flown on Terra so this shouldn't much of a difference)

"Only little hovers" I admitted. Terra was mom's young Aerodactyl. She was the daughter of Razor, a big male Aerodactyl that Mom brought back to life and had been running amuck on her little island when she first met Dad. Terra was still learning how to fly.

(Just think of it as riding her except higher) Sunset suggested.

"Well... I'll try". I agreed.

With Ash's help both Derek and I got settled on Sunset's back while he got on to auroras. " You wanna hold tight to me cause this is your first time. Just relax. You don't want to be scared 'wound charizards when you're riding them. Mommy told me Daddy was very nervous and looked a fool when he first wode one. "

We giggled while Ash groaned from his place on Aurora. "Did your mother have to tell you that?"

"Sawwy daddy. "

He smiled at his son. "You know I can't stay mad at you with that face/"

"I know." he beamed.

(Everyone ready?) Aurora asked and we nodded.

"You might wanna close your eyes for the take off " Derek whispered to me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I held on to him tightly. I heard Sunset flap her wings lightly and then I felt the rush of air.

"You can open them sami." Ash told me a few minutes. I did and saw that we weren't even that up – only about thirty to fifty feet up.

_Wow! This is pretty awesome! _I was awed by how beautiful it was up here. The air was clean and a light breeze ruffled my hair. "This... is wonderful" I remarked.

" I told ya" Derek grinned. I blushed.

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback X flashback ends X

Soon we went from being a duo to being a trio when a new neighbor moved.

X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback

"Hey Sam?" A seven-year-old Derek asked me one day. We were sitting at a bench at the park on a warm spring Sunday, having strawberry ice cream cones. Misty- Derek's mom-was pushing his five-month-old sister DJ on a swing nearby.

" Hmm?"

"Do you ever think 'bout what path you're gonna take on your journey?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Wh-what about you "

I felt my cheeks burn as he grinned sadly. " I wanna be the greatest trainer ever and make a name for myself. " He gazed down at his ice cream. "No one really sees me as me – all they do is see Dad or Mom. I wanna step outside their shadows" He looked back at me. " Y-you're lucky Sam- least no one really compares you to your parents."

"Not yet- at least" I pointed out before licking my cone. "Dad said that I should choose my own path"

"Lucky for you. Everyone expects me to be Dad. Bryce, and Tami and the rest of the school bullies say I'm gonna be just like him an' get into lots of trouble."

" That's not a bad thing. Sometimes that's the only way you learn things is by getting in trouble." I pointed out and then added "Tami is jealous cause you know lots more about hoenn and Unova pokemon" I hated Tami- she thought she was better than everyone. She seemed to have a personal grudge against me and loved to see me in trouble. _That spoiled rich brat thinks money can get her everything _"plus she thinks that as the mayor's kid she gets to boss everyone around".

"Yeah..." he still looked down so after a few minutes of licking our ice cream cones I changed the subject.

"Did you hear about the new family in town?"

He nodded. "Mom and dad said something about them moving into the Morrison's old house. Said they were starting up a restaurant"

_Cool, a new neighbor._ "Really?"

He nodded. " They knew them from when they went on their own journey. I overheard mom saying that they wanted a fresh start. "

" A fresh start? From what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno. They said that they have two kids- an older girl and their son's 'bout our age maybe a little younger. He's apparently really shy, " his green eyes sparkled and he smiled. " He's not gonna be shy round us."

I felt a warm feeling go through my body. "No he won't"

"Want to go see if when they move in, Mom and Dad can help us make gram's famous triple berry pie to bring over"

"Sure thing."

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

Derek and I became quick friends with Jaden. He was shy but that changed once you got to know him. He had an older sister named Jordan who was into Contests and was a bit of a loner but we didn't care. Having been around snake pokemon he was really talented at serpenttongue-the dialect of snakes. I could never get the hang of the hissing language. We became almost inseparable- at school we were the top trainers.

But we really bonded when Derek saved Flamie from her cruel trainer. It was then that i noticed something was changing in me when it came to him - i noticed the little things: how his eyes sparkled like bright leaf stones. How his face seemed to be shine bright even when it was raining. How much he put his family and pokemon first. How gorgeous he was. I admit i could see why the girls in the school were in love with him and i found myself quite jealous of them. There was a few times I even got into fights mainly with Tami but sometimes with her cohorts. _Love makes you do stupid things and I was no exception._ I really noticed it at the Ketchum's annual holiday party when I saw all these girls flock around him. I tried to get him under the mistletoe but I failed.

There was no way i'd tell my twin about my newfound feelings. Ryan could sense what i was feeling and what was going on. He was known around school for being a bit a flirt. I don't know if he suspected anything or if he chose to keep his mouth shut for my sake. Carrying the secret of my growing crush became a burden on me. I had a rough time focusing on my tasks at the lab and at school. I was starting to see Derek's warm eyes and caring face in my dreams. Ryan and my parents seemed to think that i was in a lovesick daze. They couldn't have been more right.

After Derek told me about the ransom note i got a sick feeling in my stomach and trouble sleeping that night. I knew i had to tell someone about my feelings but i couldn't think of whom. Then it hit me: Jaden! I asked him if i could talk to him under the shade of an Oran tree and told Remy, my blue gray Rattata, to keep a lookout.

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

"Jaden, there's something i need to get off my chest." i looked into his hazel eyes As Remy scurried about "I like someone. As in like, like them"

From what little i could see in the early morning light he looked shocked. " Uh…me? No offense Sami, but you're like a sister. It would be awkward dating you. It would be as weird as Jordan dating Ryan. "

_My twin dating Jordan? GROSS!_ I shuddered at the thought. "Don't make me sick. I don't mean you. I mean someone. Else"

"Who-" His mouth formed a perfect O shape as I nodded my head toward Derek's house and it sunk in. "You mean" he motioned to Derek's house. My nod confirmed it. "I knew it!"

_That was really dumb telling him._ "Shush. You want to blurt it out all the way to Mount Moon?" I whispered.

He lowered his voice. "You mean he doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "No. I've only realized it last night. I've been getting these strange but good feelings about him lately. Like how my stomach feels like there is a flock of Butterfrees in it every time he looks at me. His face is in my dreams and how I just want to be near him. I needed to tell someone and Ryan ... well he wouldn't understand. Then last night when i had this realization ... I had this gut wrenching feeling he's going to do something ... brave. Brave but stupid."

"Yeeaahh. Sounds like he's inherited one of Mr. K's famous traits. Mom and Dad and Meowth said that they couldn't believe what he'd put himself through to save someone or do the right thing "

"How did you manage to get past meowth anyways?" I wondered.

He smiled. " They were so busy getting the food for this morning's Kanto Grand Festival brunch last night that he didn't flinch when I left. Inkay almost caught me when I was getting the granola bars but I bribed him with some food. "

"You think that will work?" I had my doubts the native Kalos Dark type wouldn't spill the beans.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He's pretty loyal to Dad but he likes me cause I let him have the scraps of food left over. He won't tell. I just hope mom and dad don't blow a gasket when they see my note. Why did you have me come?"

I sighed. "Look, Jade, you're my other best friend. I need you to promise me something. " I took a deep breath. "Whatever Derek has planned regarding that note you need to go with him. You have to keep him alive... for me "

There was a moment of silence as this sunken in. "you really care that much for him don't you? " I didn't answer. "I can see it in your eyes. " a smile appeared on his face " i swear to Arceus I'll keep him alive. Not just for your sake but his parents"

"Yeah" i returned the grin. "Ash and misty would have your head."

" And then my parents would have to dig me up so they could kill me. "

Remy's ears twitched. (He's coming out the door!)

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

Throughout the last hour and a half I felt like I've been separated from my body. Like i was watching someone else's life. Like another girl got the vitamin-infused poke-food and berries from the Harrison girls, washed them and began giving them out. Her dad's Nidoking almost speared that someone else just because she wasn't thinking straight.

I was too busy worrying about Derek. _What are he and Jaden up against? Did they find the kidnapper? Are they safe? Where are they?_

Ryan noticed I was off. "What's up Sam? You look like you're in a daze of some sort. " He called over from a small hill where he and Jenni Harrison were testing the food out on a group of ponyta

"Just ... tired. I didn't sleep well cause of ... bad dreams " I lied hoping he'd believed the lie.

" Really?" he raised his eyebrows as if saying he didn't believe me. "You haven't been eating much lately. Are you sure it's just bad dreams? Cause I-" I gave him my fiercest shut-up- now glare. He then gave up. "Apollo was looking for you. "

I rolled my eyes. "Great. What's he want from me? "

"Ask him. He's flying around somewhere"

_Just what i need: that nosy Natu poking his beak into my thoughts._ I sat down on an old tree stump nearby on vast laboratory grounds, a pail of food and a clipboard at my feet.

I sighed as a pale Natu wearing a red identification ring around his foot hopped over to me. "Think of the mini-devil & he will come," I muttered under my breath. His trainer abandoned him when he was little for not being a fierce attacking pokemon. My parents took him in and he kind of adopted Ryan and i. He was odd for a Natu- he had visions of the future but they weren't always predictable.

He had been bugging me about something but i had been so worried about my best friends that i had put up a mental block. I bit my lip and twirled a lock of my hair. _They should have been back by now unless..._

(Hello! Earth to Sami! Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ) A sharp peck on my head and a yelp in my ear brought me to reality.

I yelped as if hit by a pin missile attack. "Ow! I'm awake! I'm awake "

I looked down at the innocent- looking bird that had flown to the ground the moment I jumped up. " For the love of Ho-oh did you have to peck me THAT hard" I rubbed the spot where he pecked my head. _Blasted bird_

(How else was I supposed to get your attention? Get Gary's Blastoise to hydro pump you?)

"Yeeaahh. I don't fancy being soaked to the bone"

(I could get Umbreon or Nidoqueen to headbutt you)

"No thanks. I'd be out for a week or at least a few hours if they did that"

He lowered his voice. (I- I had a vision) he looked me in the eyes (and. you might want to see it) he closed his eyes closed, then reopened- bright blue orbs. I grabbed his wings, which were shivering. The moment i did my surroundings disappeared

{I was in a battered large gray room. It was like a gym' s arena- a huge field in the middle of room. The field looked really awful. _What in the world happened? Where am i? _There were huge gaping craters in the floor, which was splattered with what unmistakably looked like blood. There was a huge pile of ruined gray debris, fur, blood & metal underneath what must have been a balcony.

My heart leapt when i noticed that there were some figures on one side of the room i recognized. I saw my godfather; along with aki's mother storm and aki she. All three were wounded greatly – Ash's shoulder looked horrible and he had innumerable cuts and bruises. Storm was also pale and covered in bruises– one paw was limply hanging by her side. Her tiny daughter Aki was pale, injured and being restrained by Ash. _What happened to them? _I shuddered. Jaden was gently but firmly holding Storm- his eyes ablaze with anger. There was also an injured unconcious growlithe I instantly recognized- Flamie.

I heard snatches of their conversation. (... Have to let me go. Ash. She's toast) aki begged. (I'll ... I'll make her pay)

He shook his head and shuddered. " No. Trust me aki. I've faced her before, though I've never faced... those things"

(What do we do?) Storm whispered.

"I don't know" Jaden spoke his voice shaky. "She's got us trapped like raticate. She'll kill us if we were to escape. Even if we could escape we couldn't leave..."

It was then i saw someone in the middle of the room. This pale person was restrained by what i could only describe as a nightshade ribbon. Pools of red were at their side. I saw enormous purple marks covering their arms as the figure screamed in pain. I thought my heart stopped when the figure's head lift up and i saw it was bloody, pale and injured. _No, it can't be... no! _

"Please let us go" Derek whimpered to someone in the shadows. He seemed to be in great pain as he spoke. "Please...give me the... antidote and leave us. Alone"

"Now why would i do that boy? I'd rather watch you suffer in your last minutes " an icy cold voice cackled as the speaker stepped out of the shadows. I saw an older woman, dressed in a dark black leather suit step out of the shadows. Her icicle blue eyes had no trace of warmth in them. Her silver and gray hair had burned patches and she cradled one arm- which smelled of burnt flesh- against her chest. Deep in the shadows from where the woman had come from was something i couldn't see save for a sharp looking Ariados horn, where the dark pulsing nightshade whip was coming from. "You have caused me too much trouble, brat. As for you " she gazed at my godfather, Jaden, and storm. "Oh do i have plans for all of you... even that worthless tailess shrimp. " Aki bristled her fur at the insult.

"Go to. Hell J" Ash glared at her.

"Temper, temper " J glowered. "Maybe this ought show you some respect"

, She pulled a gun out of her jacket and pointed at Derek. I had to shut my eyes but that did not shut out a huge BANG or the sound of weeping and shouting. Then there was another loud BANG...}

I blinked and found myself on the grass, covered in sweat. My hands were trembling. I sat up and faced Apollo whose eyes had gone back to normal. (Scary wasn't it?)

I nodded, shakily. I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching us. I lowered my voice. "Where are they? Is that -will that..."

(Really happen? i don't know) apollo ended. (But i have this strange feeling it might happen soon)

It clicked: whoever J was, she must have been who kidnapped Ash and Storm. That growing purple splotch on his arms had to be - I shuddered at the thought- poison.

. _J wasn't going to let them go until ..._ I gulped _once she's done with Derek she'll make them be her hostages and come her and..._. I shivered again. _We're dead meat if she does. My family, the town..._

I stood up. If what he said was true, there was no time to waste. " Have you seen Terra"?

Terra was one of the fastest fliers we had. Despite her species' appearance she was normally a peaceful pokemon. However anyone messed with her family or my friends-well she was the opposite of peaceful.

(I think she was by the Oran berry grove) the Natu looked at me strangely.

"I've got rescue them! But Mrs. K has-"

(To know that her husband and son are alive) Apollo finished my sentence for me. I nodded.

" I'll leave a note for mom and dad. You're going to have to come with me to her house. I have this strange feeling that you're going to have to unlock her memories. "

(Cause she doesn't remember what happened?)

"Y-yeah. Derek told me the other night that she didn't remember anything. I wonder if she knew who took ash and storm."

(Hmm) he tapped a wing to his beak for a few seconds. (It sounds like a strong psychic type blocked her memories of last night, kind of like selective amnesia.)

"Do you think you can unlock them if-if we show her the note?"

The Natu nodded. (It might. Sometimes seeing something will trigger lost memories, like in 'Seeking Sean', that movie about the Feebas trying to find his son and he meets up with that Barboach with the memory problem.)

I nodded as I shuddered, my mind still on that horrible vision. _We have to save them pronto! I don't that fate to be falling them much less Derek. _ "I'll be right back"

I raced back inside the house praying to Arceus i'd come out of this alive with the others. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

I sat down at the marble counter and muttered the words as I wrote the note. "Ryan, mom and dad... something. Happened to Ash, storm and Jaden, ... Derek. Had to... go rescue them ... in the forest. Will be back safely. Took apollo and terra with me. Sami"

I put down the pen and looked at the note. _They're going to skin me alive when they see this. I might want to kiss any dreams of going on my pokemon journey goodbye. If they only knew what I saw ... I wonder if J ended up killing both ash and Derek? Or Derek and Jaden? From what I saw she looked like the kind of person who wouldn't give a second thought about that. Ohh I hope that we're not too late to save Derek! I don't know how much more he could hold on for if he was poisoned and-_

_(SAMI!)_ I flinched as Apollo mentally yelled in my head. _(Stop daydreaming and start running! If we don't get to Mrs. K then -_

"I'm coming! I'm comin. " I opened the door, shut it and ran for Derek's house like a zubat out of hell.

The end


End file.
